The Future Project
by TheGreengrassSisters
Summary: Oh the professors are going to have some fun this year! The students of Hogwarts are obligated to complete the Future Project, this means they will be paired off, given jobs and fake children... But the 'hilarious' teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry thought they'd mix things up a bit and pair a few people off with their worst enemies! DMHG LLBZ HPGW RWPP GGPP
1. We'll kill each other!

A/N So here is my first chapter of 'The Future Project' I hope you like it! Just to let you know everyone who died in the books are dead... So Snape, Hedwig, Dobby, Dumbledore, Sirius... oh except Fred, I wanted to include George in my fanfic but I couldn't do that without having Fred there!

The Future Project-

Chapter One

Hermione stepped on the train at platform 9 ¾. She was ready for the year and she had absolutely nothing to worry about; well except for the exams which would determine her whole future, but she preferred to think of these as fun quizzes. As she walked along the corridor, past several third year Hufflepuffs and the lady with the trolley (Hermione made a mental note to find out her name before her last year finished), she thought about who had made head girl this year. Although Hermione was not an overly arrogant person she was slightly surprised when she wasn't asked to take the role, though she suspected it was because she was retaking the year so had already had her chance to be head- all those who had been (or should have been in Harry, Ron and Hermione's case) in seventh year at the time of the war had been offered to retake the year due to the poor teaching they experienced last year- Hermione was delighted by the news as it had meant she and Ginny would be in the same year.

And then it hit her! _Maybe Ginny's head girl! _Although her best friend was a notorious gossip she couldn't deny that Ginny is a brave, intelligent and warm hearted person, she would make the perfect head girl. And as if on cue a tall ginger girl came squealing towards her. Hermione prepared herself for a tight hug.

"Herrrmmiionnneeeeekkkkkkkkkk !" Ginny squeaked as she threw her longs arms around Hermione's neck making her cough. "Mione, I got it! I'm head girl! I thought you'd get it but then I got it and Mum was so pleased and Dad got me a pygmy puff and it's called Millie and Auntie Maureen took me to Italy for a day and everyone has been congratulating me and my life is now complete, an engagement ring and a head girl badge – what more could a girl want?" Hermione giggled at her friend as she tried to keep up with her excited speech. She felt no jealousy towards her as she couldn't think of a girl who deserved the position more. As for the engagement ring, well, Harry had proposed to her earlier in the summer and Hermione, naturally, had been thrilled. That summer had been the happiest of her life; she had travelled to Australia to find her parents and restored their memory. She had then taken them to the 'newly refurbished' Burrow where she spent many happy weeks spending time with the people she loved. Although she and Ron had broken up mid August there was never even a teaspoon of awkwardness between the two. Her life was complete. All she needed now was amazing N.E.W.T.S results and a good looking, articulate man for her to marry. Her thoughts were broken when she saw two boys heading her way.

"Harry, Ron!" She shouted, grinning widely.

"Hey Herman!" they chorused together, Hermione scowled. Fleur and Bill's son, Victoire, called Hermione that because she couldn't pronounce her name, Harry and Ron had adopted it themselves as they thought it suited her more. "We've missed you so much!"

"Haha guys, I only saw you three days ago, you couldn't have missed me that much?" She replied cheerfully.

"We missed you tons! Home has been manic since you left, Ginny has been barmy, Head Girl this, Head Girl that, no doubt she has told you of her latest achievement?" Ron said half proudly, half sarcastically.

"Hey Ronald, I am here you know!"

"Sorry Gin, it's just, yo'know you've been all excitable. Like someone's given you too many red vines."

Hermione decided to step in before things got sour.

"So, who's head boy then?" She asked before gulping down lucozade, her new favourite drink.

"Draco Malfoy." Ginny said seriously. Hermione started choking on her drink and ended up spraying Ron with lucozade and spit. She stared at Ginny. "Pah! Just kidding"

Hermione sighed then offered a tissue to Ron.

"Nah, they've only chosen real seventh years, if you know what I mean." Ginny continued, "Matt Daystrike is head boy."

"Who the hell is Matt Day-whatsit?" Harry questioned.

"Daystrike," Ginny corrected, "and I have no idea, some Hufflepuff, never really noticed boys in Hufflepuff, more of a Gryffindor person..." she winked at Harry who leant over to kiss her. Ron winced, he still found it gross that his best friend and his sister were getting married, it was too weird.

"Hey, we're almost here, I wonder what it's going to look like, last time we saw Hogwarts it was a pile of rubble..." Harry said. The four sat quietly for a while as they travelled through the hills and mountains, each of them wondering what Hogwarts would look like; they felt like first years.

A few minutes later they got their first glimpse of the school, they gasped then smiled. It was exactly the same as it had always been, tall towers covered in climbing ivy, glorious gates with thousands of locks and bolts, stained glass windows showing beautiful mermaids and heroic knights and an amazing quidditch pitch covered in house flags and bunting. They all grinned cheesily at each other. This is where they belonged.

4 Months Later...

"A huge congratulations to our seventh years that have all done amazingly in their N.E.W.T.S, all of them achieving higher than their predicted grades. A special congratulations to Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy who both got Os in all of their exams!" Hermione and Draco looked at each other dryly for a moment before turning round to celebrate with their friends as Headmistress McGonagall carried on with her speech. "I hope you have all had a refreshing Christmas break and are all in the mood to learn! Oh, and finally please may I speak to all seventh years after the feast regarding you lessons for the rest of the year, thank you and enjoy your food!"

"Whazat-all-about-ven?" Ron mumbled while trying to stuff two Yorkshire puddings in his mouth. Ginny looked at him in disgust while Harry tried to stifle giggles.

"Actually Ron, I do know." Ginny said proudly.

"Tell" Ron said.

"No."

"Why?"

"You eat like a pig"

"Not a reason"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is"

"Not"

"Is"

"Not!"

"I don't eat like a pig can I know?" Hermione broke in.

"Sure, I'll tell all of you, just don't tell anyone else!" Ginny whispered. They all nodded eagerly. "Well McGonagall told me she has turned the room of requirement into some kind of mini village, and our year will have to live there. We will have to get jobs and live like we would in the real world! She said there will be more but she will tell us in the meeting."

"Holy cricket! Won't that be exciting?" Hermione cried

-Later at McGonagall's meeting-

"So for the rest of the year you will be living in a village in the room of requirement, on one side there will be a beach, on the other a river and in the middle, a park. There are plenty of shops, restaurants and places to work as you will all have jobs. You will have to live of the money you earn so you must turn up for work. You will each have a house and you will share it with another person of the opposite gender, pairs will be listed in a minute. Your house shall be sized on how well you did in your exams, good results equal big houses and bad results equal small. Get it? Good. Finally you will each have to look after children. Although they are only simulations they will breathe and look like you and your partner. Also some couples may have more children than others!" Many of the males in the room had turned green while all the females looked rather excited, especially Lavender Brown who had recently become obsessed with babies. "Now I shall read out the list of pairs:

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter

Hannah Abbott and Neville Longbottom

Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson"

Ron made a gagging nose while Pansy hugged Draco tearfully and slowly made her way towards the ginger boy who coldly greeted her; Ginny and Harry however looked ecstatic. McGonagall continued to read out the names on the long list, some pairings were obvious some were not.

"Hermione Granger and-"

Hermione looked around the room; there were only a few people left. Most of them were Slytherins, just her luck eh? Well as long as she didn't get put with-

"Draco Malfoy."

Oh shit... She was screwed.

A/N Yup so that was chapter one, sorry it wasn't very exciting, funny etc... I just wanted to put in some detail before the story starts! Please review but be nice :D Thank you!


	2. Mother and Father!

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy"

The class went silent, had the head lost her mind? The two of them wouldn't last minutes together let alone the rest of the year. Hermione's hand shot up.

"Professor, I do believe that Draco and I are better of working on the project with different partners, I'm not sure we will perform well together..."

"Basically we hate each other," Put in Draco, bluntly.

"Hate is a strong word Mr Malfoy, I advise you not to use it so freely" Minerva said. Draco and Hermione exchanged knowing glances and said, in chorus:

"Nope we definitely hate each other"

"Hmm well you're going to have to work together and put asides your differences. Besides, with your grades, you two are sure to have a big house, so that's a bonus huh?"

"If I wanted to live in a big house I would have stayed at home all year" Draco retorted smugly, pleased at his comeback. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mr Malfoy, I have been to Malfoy Manor and I believe your house here is much larger actually..."

Draco didn't answer back and instead just sand down in his chair wondering what on earth he'd done to deserve this. McGonagall used the silence to her advantage and explained to Draco and Hermione how to get to their house.

* * *

"So... are you going to talk to me?" Asked a rather agitated Hermione Jean Granger as the pair walked along a random, dusty corridor trying to find the room of requirement.

Silence.

"Aren't our children going to wonder why their parents don't talk?" She tried again.

"What makes you think I care about what the children think of us?" He said in a monotonous voice.

"I care"

"What makes you think I care about what you want?"

"Whatever, it'll be easier to look after them by myself anyway, if I look after them they will definitely be Gryffindors, they can wear red and gold all the time!" She said teasingly, trying to get a reaction from Malfoy; though much to her disappointment he just shrugged. "Hmm I know, I will give them round glasses and draw lightning scars on their foreheads and tell them magnificent stories about Harry Potter! Oh and seeing as I'm their only parent I can call them whatever I want- Ron or Harry or Potter or Weasley or-"

She stopped abruptly and smiled when she saw an aggravated look caress Draco's face. "Annoyed Malfoy? Surely you wouldn't be annoyed seeing as you don't care about either me or the children?"

"I hate you Granger..." He said coldly and simply.

"Point out the obvious..." She replied.

"If you weren't a weak little girl I would hit you so hard,"

"But I am a girl, so you won't."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

"Now you're contradicting yourself!"

"What! How?" He growled.

"First you say you wouldn't hit me and now you're saying you might! Make your mind up!"Oh, how she loved to wind up that ferret,

"Shut up Granger, we're here," He said bluntly, annoyed at how Granger always made him look stupid.

"Kay Malfoy, I'm not blind, I can see the massive gold doors and the sign saying 'The Room of Requirement,'"

'Why is she so infuriating', he thought, 'must be a mudblood thing.'

They stood there in silence for a moment and then reached forward to open the two large doors. Before they could even begin to look around a plump old lady came running towards them.

"Finally!" She screeched, spraying spit into the couple's eyes. "You have taken your time haven't you? It's already getting dark, you were meant to get here half an hour ago so you could look around the village before sunset!" She huffed and puffed and then gave them a map. "This is your house," she indicated towards the huge manor circled on the map. "In there you will find your welcome letter and your children, read the letter first. If you have any questions go to the information desk and ask for Linda Ham. You can go now."

As the women toddled of Hermione reached into her bag for a tissue and then began to dry her face. Then they both started heading towards their house. They walked in silence, leaving Draco to think about the project 'What happened if we have to share a bed? Eww I don't want to share a bed with THAT, if she looks this bad in the day I can't even imagine how gross she looks in the morning! Oh and what if she rolls into me in her sleep? This is going to be hell! What if we have seven children? What if they all look like her? Even worse, what if they act like her? Damn, this is going to be shit...'

Hermione on the other hand had much happier thoughts running through her mind 'Aww they are going to be so cute! I can teach them how to swim as I'm sure we'll have a pool! I can read them my favourite books and sing them nursery rhymes! YAY! Sure Malfoy will be a pain in the ass but I'm sure I'll cope, who knows maybe he'll have a soft spot for babies?'

Ten minutes later they had made it to their house... It was gigantic, at least 6 stories high, there were pink and white roses climbing up the pale bricks and beautiful oak windows and a grand oak door with a brass knocker shaped like a dragon. Even Draco looked impressed by the huge house before him. The inside was just as spectacular. Hermione grinned and looked at Draco who had both eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open, she giggled.

"It's great isn't it," She said.

"Meh its fine, shame the company isn't better," He replied regaining his cool attitude. She replied by elbowing his side.

"Anyway, where's that letter?" She wondered aloud. As soon as she said that a letter shot through the letter box and levitated in front of their faces.

"Urgh, these talking letter things freak me out!" Draco said before the letter started speaking.

"Ahem, dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, I hope you are well. Anyway, the purpose of this letter is to tell you about life in this little village. Firstly over the next five months there are several tasks you need to complete: Firstly you must get a promotion at work, you must paint a room in your house, go to the beach, teach your child/children to walk and talk, arrange a dinner party and invite over 20 friends, spend 100 galleons on your children and finally you must plan a trip to London with your children. Lovely, right, next we have rules: Rule number one- You must look after your children together, two- you must turn up to work every day, three- no switching children, four- no.. Uh... sexual relationships with your partner... Umm, five- no leaving the room of requirement unless given permission by a member of staff. Right, almost finished now... Throughout the year we will be checking your progress by using a brain scanning charm to make sure you have been keeping to the rules. At the end of the year you will be graded. The ministry has decided you need to get at least a satisfactory to graduate, if you fail you will have to retake the whole year. I think that's everything- No! It isn't! I have to tell you your jobs, Miss Granger you are a lawyer and will work Monday-Friday 8am to 4pm, Mr Malfoy you are a nursery school teacher you will work 8am to 3pm Monday-Friday. Best wishes, Maisy Littlewoods." Then the letter tore itself into shreds and the whole room went silent. The silence was only broken when Hermione started to laugh hysterically.

"Hahaahaha... you're a... hhahahahaa... teacher... hahahaa... you have to look after... everyone's children... hahahaha... all week... I need... hahahaha... to... hahahaha... sit... hahaha... down... PAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up Granger, it isn't funny, they must've made a mistake, and I'll kill them!" Draco shouted literally on the verge of tears. Hermione tried to hold back the laughter but that resulted in her making some sort of snorting sound which just brought on more giggles. Even Draco smiled at her unattractive snort.

Ten minutes later Hermione had regained her composure long enough to say; "Let's go find our children!" True to her word Hermione walked up the stairs in search of a nursery, luckily she found it quickly as there was a sign saying 'nursery' on the door. She and Draco slowly walked in and found two beautiful girls lying peacefully in a cot. They both had light brown hair with soft curls and blonde highlights, one had deep hazel eyes while the other had bluey-grey, they resembled Hermione very much but had Draco's pale pink lips. They were beautiful. Hermione and Draco stood there shocked and a smile caressed both of their faces. Hermione then gave Draco an odd look.

"What?" He asked.

"I've never seen you smile like that before," She said sadly.

"Never really had a reason to smile before,"

"But you do now?"

"Well, my daughters look like veelas!"

"Our," She corrected.

"Yeah, but they only look like veelas because of my good genes."

"I think you'll find they look more like me, though they have your lips,"

"Been studying my lips now have we Granger," He said flirtatiously, She turned pink. He laughed. "So, names?"

"Umm, why don't I name one, you name the other?" Hermione suggested

"Sounds good, just don't give her the names you mentioned earlier, like potter and Weasley!" Draco pleaded.

"Fine, same for you though, I do not want my daughter names Draco jnr."

"Haha fine, besides I already have my name, Natalya Lily Malfoy!"

"That's nice, I like Amelia Luna Granger!"

"Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"No, I mean Amelia Luna _Granger_, it should be Malfoy!"

"Why?"

"I'm the man!"

"We're not married!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

"Whatever!"  
"YES I win! Anyways I'm going to have a shower" And with that Draco Malfoy walked away.

* * *

"It's all about you, it's all about you baby! It's all about youuuuu! Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew, so I answered with a smile it's all about you!" Draco sang while shampooing his hair. Hermione had heard him singing as she was in the nursery just next door to one of the bathrooms. How on earth did Malfoy know McFly? They were a muggle band! She was going to ask him about that later.

-Later

"Hey Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Yes Granger," Draco replied while dressing Natalya for bed.

"I heard you singing a McFly song earlier," She giggled, Draco turned pink.

"Yeah, and?"

"They're a muggle band!"

"Actually they're ¾ muggle, ¼ pureblood..."

"Excuse me?"

"Harry Judd- Practically everyone called Harry who was born after Potter survived that curse is a wizard, really pisses me of how wizards feel the need to name their children after some greasy idiot-"Draco started.

"OMG really! I love McFly!" Hermione excitedly pointed out.

"Judd and I are pretty good friends, he was home taught though, but he reckons he would have been put in Slytherin if he came here,"

"Wow, Harry Judd is so hot" Hermione sighed. Draco didn't reply and instead just walked to the window silently, his mouth in a large O.

"Malfoy, what is it?" Hermione asked, slightly worriedly.

"You know the maps said out neighbours are Blaise and Loony," He said quietly.

"Luna... Her name is Luna. But yes,"

"Come here!"

Hermione slowly walked over to Malfoy and nearly screamed. She tried to pull her eyes away from the grotesque sight she saw through the window. But she couldn't. It was horrible, how could this be? It was disgusting, unnatural, and repulsive and the sight was burning her eyes. Luna Lovegood was kissing Blaise Zabini. It wasn't just a peck on the cheek, but a full on tongue battle, her arms were around his neck and his hands were around her tiny waist as she was sitting on the kitchen table.

"Arghh, my eyes!"She suddenly screeched.

"I know why would he do that with a Ravenclaw? I thought he had better taste!"

"Why would she do that that to a Slytherin? I knew she was a bit weird, but really!"

"What shall we do?" Draco said, panic evident in his voice.

"I don't know, we can just let this happen, it's not natural, Merlin they only moved in together an hour ago!"

"I know shall we try to split them up?" Draco suggested, showing his Slytherin tendencies.

"Maybe, though that is a bit mean, they might really like each other. But, as I said earlier, it isn't natural!"

"I suppose, oh look they're at it again, look away, quick!"

"Did they not listen to the rules?" She screeched while averting her eyes.

"Obviously not!"

"I just thought of something!" Hermione said with a hint of malice in her voice. "We could pretend not to know but keep saying things like 'Your children are really cute, you two should get married and have real kids' or 'you look like a real family, you all look like you love each other'"

"Good idea, and if they ever go of alone we should follow them and try to catch them in a compromising position and watch them try to explain!"

"Haha, I think your evil is rubbing off on me Malfoy,"

"I'm not that evil," Draco played hurt. He then winked at her which oddly sent shivers up her spine. She stared at him for a while and realised that they had just had a long and civilized conversation, and he actually seemed like a normal human being. Her thoughts were broken when she heard crying from upstairs; Draco looked at her and his eyes. Twenty minutes later and the couple were both sitting in one of the living rooms, a child on each of their laps.

"I can't move, she's asleep," Hermione whispered.

"Neither, but I have to go to the loo!" Draco said in a panic.

"Well we can't wake them up, they'll start crying again!"

"I'll put her down carefully so she won't wake up," And Draco did exactly that, he held his breath and carefully laid Amelia onto her mother's lap, then ran off to the toilet.

While he was gone, Hermione couldn't help but think of him, he was so good around Natalya and Amelia, he is always so careful and loving and he always looked happy holding them. This year he seemed so different, so much happier, not what was to be expected seeing as his Father is in Azkaban. Hermione wanted to know what happened during sixth year, why he was so mysterious and emotional, and last year, what was his time as a death eater like? He looked hotter this year, she thought, the bags under his eyes had gone and his skin actually had colour to it, he seemed more muscley too, not the weedy, hair gelled freak she remembered him as. Wow, did she just think that? Oh well, no one could read her thoughts.

"I'm back, did you miss me?" He asked cheekily.

"Oh yes, I can't even last a minute without you" She droned sarcastically, "Anyway, do you want to watch a film? We have a TV?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what a film is, or a TV for that matter," He said quietly, looking embarrassed.

"You know that big black rectangular thing you've been looking at like it's going to explode..."

"Yup,"

"That's a TV; a film is like a show you can watch on a TV, films are good."

"Mmm okay, what films do we have?" He asked. Hermione chose a film and showed it to him.

"I'm going to trust your judgement, this better be a good film!" He said observing the cover of 'Mean Girls'.

-30 Minutes later

"Granger, I don't understand, where are they?"

"This is an American muggle School,"

-5 minutes after that

"Granger, What are they learning?"

"Maths, a muggle lesson."

-10 minutes later

"Granger, what is a skank?"

"A word you shouldn't say in front of our children."

-15 minutes later

"Granger, what's that guy doing?"

"He's playing American football, please shut up Malfoy!"

-One hour later

"Granger, what is she doi-"

"Malfoy shut up!" She interrupted angrily.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, bloody hell."

-The end of the movie

"That was great!" He smiled, not even a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You liked it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I" He questioned suspiciously.

"One: its muggle, Two: It's the girliest film ever made," She giggled.

"Maybe I'm too gay to function!" He said in an American accent. "Anyway I might go to bed, it's late and I'm tired,"

"Me too, where's our bedroom, do you know if we have separate beds?" Hermione wondered.

"God I hope so!" He replied half-heartedly.

"Me too..."

When the two walked into their bedroom then noticed that there was only one bed. They both stared at each other then shouted, in chorus.

"I'm taking the left side,"

"No I always sleep on the left," stated Draco.

"Yeah, well so do I!" Hermione replied.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Suggested Draco.

"Good idea, rock, paper scissors, I win HA!" She shouted triumphantly.

"You cheated!"

"How do you cheat at that?"

"I don't know..."

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm getting changed,"

Twenty minutes later they were both dressed, watched and had said a final goodnight to Natalya and Amelia. They then climbed into bed, facing each other awkwardly.

"Umm do you have to face me?" Hermione asked.

"I always sleep facing inwards, anyway my face us hardly the worst sight to look at in the world"

"I know, but it's awkward, I won't be able to sleep," She sighed.

"Only because you won't want to stop looking at my face!" He flirted.

"You are an arrogant prick Malfoy"

"Come now Granger, I thought we were going to make the whole evening without exchanging insults."

Before Hermione could answer and loud buzzing noise interrupted their conversation, Draco almost jumped a mile. "What the hell was that?"

"Just my mobile, I got some for my friends for Christmas, they are always texting me!"

"What's a mobile?" Draco asked, Hermione then explained the function of a mobile, Draco looked pretty impressed. "So where can I get myself one?" HE asked.

"When we go to London, I'll get you one,"

"Thanks, so who texted you?"

"Ron,"

"Oh," He soundly mildly disappointed for some reason, "What did he say?"

"Just complaining about Pansy, apparently she snores..." Said Hermione simply.

"Hahaha," He sniggered, "does she?"

"You should know, you've slept with her!"

"Rumour, if I was going to sleep with a Slytherin, it would be Daphne,"

"Daphne! I swear you dated her sister?" she gasped.

"Yeah, I did... she was too clingy though,"

"Fair enough," Said Hermione. BEEP BEEP.

"Who is it this time?"

"Luna, she says: What are doing tomorrow? Zabini and I were wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch,"

"Haha great let's go, we can try to walk in on them kissing!" He smiled.

"I'll reply saying we'll be there at 11. Anyway I need to sleep now, night Malfoy"

"Okay,"

"Aren't you going to say night too?"

"Night Granger,"

"Night Malfoy,"

* * *

2 am- The 48 roomed house was completely silent. The family of four were happily sleeping in their beds, dreams of sparkling fairies and glistening princesses filled their heads, well at least they filled Draco's head. The silence was only broken when Natalya rolled onto Amelia's hand causing her to cry. With that action the whole house was alive again.

"Seriously, how often do they need to cry, it's the fifth time this night! Come on let's go!" Draco shouted. They both rolled out of bed, Draco didn't put on his dressing gown which didn't matter to Hermione, he may be a ferret but he had a pretty nice body, no one could deny that.

"Come on darling, stop crying for daddy, Mummy and Daddy are tired and we would like to get some sleep or Mummy will be all grouchy in the morning and grouchy Mummy isn't very nice to Daddy!" Draco said in a baby voice, Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Yes and if Daddy doesn't get enough sleep," She began mimicking Draco's voice, "He turns into an arrogant and selfish prick, even though he's like that even when he does get enough sleep!" She winked at Malfoy. Amelia had stopped crying now and was now happily sucking her thumb. Draco laid her next to Natalya and then looked at Hermione.

"Come on Granger, let's go to bed, wow that's a sentence I never thought I'd say!" Draco shuddered.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was quite a lot of speech, sorry about that... Anyway, I remembered I need to do a disclaimer so:

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Isn't work fun!

Chapter 3 – The Future Project

Hermione woke up at roughly 6:30am and found that during the night she had moved and rolled so that her left arm was across Draco's waist and her left leg was between his two long muscular legs. She tried to pull away from the awkward position without waking Draco, but with no success.

"Well Granger," Said a croaky voice, "I didn't think you'd cosy up to me so quickly."

Hermione turned a deep shade of red and retorted, "I didn't mean to," Her voice too was croaky as she hadn't quite woken up yet.

"Sure, that's what they all say, but no girl can resist me really!"

"Urgh, get over yourself!"

"Whatever Granger, I'm taking a shower, I know you want to join me but I think that'd be taking things too fast," He swaggered over to their en suite swaying his hips somewhat seductively. Hermione's head hit the pillow and she fell back asleep.

Two hours later both Hermione and Draco had washed, changed, eaten and argued and now they were ready to wake up Amelia and Natalya so they could get them ready for visiting the Zabini household. Two hours after that the family were ready for the day. Natalya and Amelia were wearing matching sailor outfits and although Hermione thought they looked very cute Draco said they looked ridiculous. They had reached a compromise by removing the sailor hats. Draco and Hermione argued for another fifteen minutes about the exact colour of the curtains in the kitchen before leaving to go to Blaise and Luna's. A 30 second walk later Hermione and Draco arrived at the second biggest house in the village (naturally, Hermione and Draco owned the biggest). Draco reached for the owl knocker and knocked twice, and a few seconds later a tried blonde wearing a fluffy pink dress which strongly resembled a marshmallow answered the door.

"Aww hello Hermione!" She said cheerfully pulling Hermione in for a hug, she then stared at the two little girls and said "Aren't they adorable, they really are beautiful Hermione they look so much like you, but weirdly a lot like Malfoy too! Aww come inside, I want you to meet my bundle of joy!"

"Not talking about me are you Luna?" asked a masculine voice from upstairs. Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, Blaise and Luna using each other's first names held more significance than them kissing. A tall black haired eighteen year old then came to the front door, he smiled at Draco and the shared a 'bro' hug, he gave an acknowledging nod to Hermione. He was holding a small baby boy with olive skin, emerald eyes and dark golden hair, he gurgled happily at Draco and Hermione.

"He is beautiful Luna, you and Zabini make some fine children, you two should get together in real life and have kids! Hermione stated wearing an innocent smile. Draco stifled a giggle, while Luna and Blaise shifted uncomfortably. Draco decided it was his turn to speak.

"I agree with you Granger, you would have good kids, but a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin, yuck!" Draco grinned cheekily and Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Uh yeah, why don't you come inside?" Luna said awkwardly, "What are the names of your girls?"

"Natalya and Amelia," Draco replied pointing at each one as he called their names.

"Beautiful names, did you know Natalya means 'Christ's birthday' and Amelia means 'hard work'?" She asked wistfully, Draco and Hermione shook there heads politely hoping Luna wouldn't carry on talking about the origins of their childrens names, they really couldn't care less, they just names their children that because they liked the names, nothing deeper than that.

"anyway, this here is little Aaron Dylan Zabini!" Blaise spoke proudly, playing with a tufy of his sons hair. "Oh and you'll never guess how many Parkinsons had?" He then asked suddenly.

"Is that Ron?" Hermione adked.

"No you dolt, Parkinson is Pansy!" Blaise said.

"No I mean, is Pansy with Ron?" She restated politely.

"Oh yeah, he is, anway they had nine kids, nine!"

The Malfoy family looked at him in shock, he carried on, "Yeah, she came round here yesterday evening and refused to look after them! It took ages to convince her to leave and go back to her home!"

"Yeah, it's true," Luna said not really paying attention to the conversation, her eyes seemed to be following a small feather which was drifting in the air, "Poor girl..."

"Poor Ron more like! Harry and Ginny have three children, two boys and a girl," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Draco wondered aloud.

"Harry texted me this morning,"

Draco and Luna nodded but Blaise looked confused, however Hermione couldn't be bothered to explain texting to another slytherin.

"Would you like some cake?" Luna randomly offered in ehr sing song voice. Blaise gave them a none verbal sign to say no, so they politely refused but asked for water instead. While she was gone Blaise explained that her cake had a tendency to make your gums bleed. A few hours later when Draco and Hermione had made they other pair feel sufficiently awkward by randomly saying things like 'You two would make the perfect couple' and 'If I didn't know better I would say you are a real happy family!', they decided to leave.

"Thank you for the lovely time! Hermione said while they walked out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in thw Headmistresses office...

"My dear Minerva, I must say I am rather shocked" said a kindly voice.

"How so?" Minerva McGonagall.

"When I was headmaster I never thought of going through such extreme lengths to unite everyone!" The voice continued.

"It is an odd idea, I'll admit. But look, it is working, Miss Lovegood and Mr Zabini already seem to be getting along rather well, and it is only day two Albus!" She spoke to a painting hung high on the wall of the office. The portait smiled.

"Yes, they are getting on swell aren't they. But I doubt everyone else will adapt so quickly, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy shall be a tricky pair," Said the portait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, but they aren't getting on too badly, but we have a long way to go!" She smiled.

"Minerva, why did you tell them in the rules they couldn't have any sexual relationships with their partner if you actually wanted them to get together?" Asked Albus, genuinely interested.

"Teenagers can't resist a bit on rule breaking can they?" replied Minerva with a wink.

"Oh, very clever of you! Ingenius really, never would have thought of it!"

* * *

The next day was a Monday, which meant work. Hermione was first up, waking at five and leaving the house at six thirty, determined to arrive early and make a good impression on her boss, but before she left she wrote a small note to Draco. At sever forty five Draco awoke and wallowed downstairs to the kitchen to grab an apple before he left, but before he opened the fridge he saw a note on the kitchen workshop.

'Dear Malfoy,

In the fridge I have made luch for you and our children. When you go to work please don't forget to take the little ones with you, I've dressed them already. Tonight I need to talk to you about something,

From

Granger x

PS. I ate the last green apple.'

He groaned inwardly, he _really_ liked green apples. But then his thoughts wandered, what does she want to talk about, he wondered, am I in trouble? Does she need to confess something, maybe she likes me! I mean she is only human, look at me! (While thinking this he looked in the mirror in the hallway and winked at himself). How would I react to that though, I mean so many girls have said that to me but it would be so different coming from his worst enemy. Should I say I like her back, NO, that would be a lie... A very very big lie... Draco suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard the clock chime 8. He was going to be late for work. He quickly gathered his cloak and his children and ran to the other side of the village. Luckily it took him only five minutes to make it to the nursery.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy, arriving fashionably late I see!" Draco looked up at the man addressing him and nearly fainted, this man looked very much like Dumbledore yet he wore a neon purple robe and snake skin purple boots with a slight heel. The mans hair was long and silver though many of the strands were plaited and tied off with tiny pink bows, his beard, wwhich also had plaits in it, was about knee length. He was reasonably short in comparison to Dumbledore. The man started talking again. "Not to worry, not to worry, my name is Fredrick Figfencer but you can call me Figfencer, I suppose you could also call me Fredrick if you want a pay cut, no I'm joking, I'll fire you if you call me Fredrick. Anyway darling, if you go through that door you will find Miss Brown and the little dumplings."

Draco smirked and raised one eybrow at the unbelievably camp man, did he just call him darling? But he did as he was told and walked through the door to find Lavendar Brown sitting on a chair with seventy or so babies around her while she sang songs about fluffy dogs and various other animals. Which consequently made Draco desperately want to kill her there and then.

"Hey look children, it's Dwayko! Say Dwayko! She said in a funny little squeaky accent.

"Shut up Lavender they're like a day old, they can't speak!" Lavender shrugged and turned back to the children and said:

"I think Dwayko is a bit grumpy!"

-3pm

Draco collapsed on his sofa, it had been a hard days work, he had come to the conclusion that Lavender sang too much, the babies cried too much and his boos flirted too much. Also his thoughts were plagued with worrying about what Hermione wanted to speak to him about. He decided he needed to clear his head so put Natalya and Amelia back in their cot and had a quick nap.

-4:05pm

Hermione collapsed on the sofa, it had been a great days wok. Neville was really good at law, the clients were amazing and her boss was hot! Now to tell Malfoy about that thing. She noticed he was asleep on the sofa so took advantage of that fact and did a cross-dress hex on him. She smiled as his robes suddenly turned into a tight pink tank top and a tight black skirt, he was wearing stilettos and diamond earings. Not to mention he had about a layer of orange foundation caked onto his face. She took a picture on her phone and then woke him up.

"Wake up!" She screamed in his ear.

"Garr, wha?" He mumbled. "I was asleep!"

"I know, that's why I woke you up!" She wondered how long it would take for him to realise what he was wearing. Apparently not long.

"Granger, what the hell am I wearing?" He screamed through Hermiones laughs. He tried to stand up but his heels caused him to fall onto the sofa, pulling Hermione down with him.

She landed on top of him. She could feel his heavy breathing on her neck and it made her hair stand on end. She lifted her head slightly and looked into his eyes. Their lips only centimeters apart. A strand of hair fell infront of her face and Draco subconciously tucked it behind her ear. She leaned it slightly.

* * *

A/N CLIFFHANGER! Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa! Please review! :D Thank you to all those who have followed/favourited/reviewed! You make me very happy! Sorry if this was really short, next chapter shall be longer!


	4. The reminder of who we used to be!

Draco stared into her deep hazel eyes. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care. She leaned in closer; he longed to close the tiny gap between them. Just as he was about to do so they heard a loud crying noise from upstairs. Hermione pulled away quickly.

"Aha, sorry, I fell over..." She said awkwardly, straightening her robe.

"Yeah, sorry I pulled you down, aha!" He replied equally as awkwardly, "Umm do you mind removing the hex Granger?" He added.

"Yeah, sure sorry about that too... aufero vestimenta!" She waved her wand at Draco, but she quickly realised something. "No! Wrong spell, wrong spell!"

But it was too late, for the spell she had said removes clothes, it doesn't replace them... that would be repone vestimenta. Before she could look away Draco was completely naked, he screamed, she screamed.

"Granger! Get me my clothes NOW!" He shrieked above the crying from upstairs. He was trying to cover himself up with a pillow and was turning a very deep shade of red. Hermione ran upstairs, giggling; she had just seen Draco Malfoy naked. While she was upstairs she quickly took care of the children so they would stop crying and then got some clothes for Draco.

Meanwhile downstairs Draco was lying on the sofa, covering himself up as best as possible. But then all of a sudden, Blaise Zabini walked into the room.

"Whoa man," He sniggered, "Sorry about intruding, I'll just go..."

"No, Blaise! This is not what it looks like!" Draco shouted. He wrinkled his forehead and slammed his palm to his eyes; it had been a stressful day.

"Well mate, not going to lie, but it looks pretty bad," Blaise began, still holding back the giggles, "I mean, you're naked, lying provocatively on a sofa, and I can smell girls perfume on you!"

"No the perfume is from when Hermione fell on me!" Draco argued.

"Fell on you while you were naked!"

"No, when I was a transvestite!" He shouted back, not realising how odd that would sound to Blaise.

"This story is just getting weirder and weirder, I'm going to go mate, leave you to your business!" Blaise said, backing away from his weird and naked friend.

"No Blaise let me explain!" But Blaise had already walked out of the door. He groaned loudly just as Hermione entered the room.

"Come on Malfoy, I've got your clothes now, it's not too bad!" She said happily, still giggling.

"No, Blaise just walked into the room, and he thought we were going to..." He trailed off but Hermione got the message.

"Oh no, Ohh no! Is he going to tell everyone? She asked, panicked.

"I- I don't know" He stuttered, "Turn away Granger, I'm getting dressed!"

"I've seen it all before though!" She replied cheekily, sending him a wink. He sent her a glare and she turned around quickly.

"This is all your fault you know," He said.

"How?"

"You did the spell wrong!"

"Well you pulled me down when you couldn't walk!"

"You put the hex on me in the first place!"

She didn't reply, it was kind of her fault. "Now, about what I needed to ask you..."

He held his breath and turned around again, as he had finished changing. They both took a seat on the sofa. "Go on," He said.

"Well I thought maybe we should... umm... address each other using out first names..." She said slowly.

"Oh is that it!" He said half relieved, half disappointed, although he wasn't sure why. "Yeah that's fine with me,"

"Okay, Draco... That was so weird! Your turn!"

"Hermione... sheesh I've never said that before!" Draco said.

"How did Blaise get in, Draco?" She suddenly asked.

"I think you left the door open when you came back from work..."

"Oh..." Just then there was a loud bang on the door. Hermione and Draco walked downstairs praying the visitor wasn't Blaise or Luna. They opened it slowly to reveal a panicked looking Ron Weasley being held up by Harry Potter.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione sensitively, rubbing Rons shoulder.

"Parkinson kissed him..." Harry replied for Ron. Draco and Hermione clapped their hands over their mouths. Ron nodded looking ready to throw up.

"How did this happen?" Draco growled.

"Apparently Ron was playing with the children and Parkinson got a weird and started telling him about how he is a wonderful father and then she kissed him!" Harry stated, Ron nodded again.

"What did you do?" Asked Hermione. Ron then began to cry. Draco tried his best not to laugh, but it was proving quite a challenge. At this question Harry also began to look sick.

"He kissed her back," He said, wincing. Hermione's chin hit the floor.

"You're not angry are you Mi?" Ron managed to say, remembering the last time he had kissed someone that wasn't Hermione. She shook her head and smiled.

"No Ron, I'm fine, I want you to be happy. I was selfish before, you can get together with anyone even Lavender and Pansy!" She smiled, giving Ron a hug. She felt good, recently her feelings for Ron calmed down so they were only feelings of friendship, not lust. She realised she had been selfish telling him off for kissing Lavender. Ron shook his head.

"Thanks Hermione, but I really don't like Parkinson," He stuttered.

"What, but you kissed her?" Draco put in suddenly. Everyone glared at him.

"I don't know what came over me-"Ron began, but broke into deeper sobs.

"I don't meant to be rude but," Hermione started but Draco cut her off by saying "Which means she is going to be rude but doesn't want you to hate her for it" Hermione sent daggers at him through her eyes and continued, "As I was saying, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"Ron insisted, he wanted to make sure you were cool with it," Harry said, shrugging. Ron nodded and wiped his tears on his jumper. They were about to leave when an angry blonde headed their way.

"Hermione Granger, what have you been doing?!" The blonde shouted, storming up the front garden to reach the front door.

"Here comes trouble," Draco said, stepping back slightly. Both Hermione and Draco knew what this would be about.

"Luna, it isn't like what Blaise told you!" She shouted at the girl.

"Draco was naked! How could it of been anything else!" She screamed back, pushing past Ron and Harry to face Hermione.

"Listen to her Lovegood, Hermione is right, it isn't what it looks like," Draco said calmly, stepping in front of Hermione as if to protect her.

"Since when have you two been on a first name basis?" She screeched. It was quite funny, seeing Luna Lovegood in a rage. Her cute accent made it seem a lot funnier than it should have been.

"You and Zabini are!" Retorted Hermione.

"It's different, we're friends!" Luna replied, Draco snorted but Hermione elbowed him telling him not to bring it up yet, they could still have a lot more fun with the teasing.

"We didn't sleep together Luna!" Reiterated Hermione, Ron and Harry frowned. What had Hermione done to give Luna the impression she had slept with Malfoy?

"Then explain!" Luna shouted. Hermione explained everything to Luna, although she left out the part where she and Malfoy almost kissed. Luna sighed at the end and gave Hermione a hug, confessing that she was so glad and so sorry. Soon after Ron and Harry went back to their respective houses and a little after that Luna returned to hers too. It was almost getting dark but it was only six in the evening. They decided it was time to put the little ones to bed. They changed them into matching pyjamas which had yellow ducks on it. Hermione plaited their hair which was growing at quite a rate. Draco tucked them in and read them a story. Altogether it was a rather lovely bedtime. At seven o'clock Draco and Hermione were getting bored, it was the first time they had been alone since their almost kiss. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. The soon became fed up so Hermione texted Luna asking if she and Blaise would like to pay a visit. They accepted and at 7:05 they were standing on their doorstep a bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates in their hands. They greeted each other warmly and tried to forget their awkward say.

"What would you like to do?" Asked Hermione cheerfully.

"Let's watch a film!" Suggested Draco, Hermione shot him a look.

"I was asking our guests ferret!"

"Woah, no need to start a fight over that!" He snorted and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so do you want to watch a film?" She asked the other couple, they didn't know what it was but they nodded out of politeness. Hermione chose a film she thought Draco might like and slid it in the DVD player. It was Mamma Mia and she put it on sing-a-long mode. Draco was really very manly but he did enjoy girly films, maybe because they were the only films he had seen. While watching he didn't ask any questions, knowing that Hermione wasn't in the best of moods and wouldn't be as tolerant as she was last time they had watched a film. Instead they watched in a comfortable silence, singing loudly whenever a song began. Draco enjoyed Mamma Mia just as much as he had enjoyed Mean Girls. But he wasn't the only one who had a thing for chic-flicks; Blaise had sung every note and also added in dance moves. When the film was finished he couldn't stop rambling about how good it was. Hermione and Luna had worked out something rather worrying too, if you put Blaise, Draco and a chic-flick together you get a camp cocktail, and a rather sugary one at that. Right now they were choreographing their own dance moves to Dancing Queen. Luna and Hermione looked at them wearing a worried expression; the boys took no notice and carried on dancing. Fifteen entertaining minutes later they had run out of breath and had collapsed on the sofa.

"Well, wasn't that interesting!" Exclaimed Hermione. Luna nodded. Blaise and Draco looked rather pleased with themselves. It was pretty hard to imagine Slytherins like this. They were known as the cool, emotionless death eaters who loved doom and gloom. Not the camp dancers who took pride in singing along to the girliest movie of all time. A minute later Blaise and Draco shook off their camp mantra and regained their collected and emotionless composure.

"So, Granger, what we doing now?" Draco asked, using an especially masculine voice.

"I thought we were going to use first names!" She sighed. "And I don't mind, what would you like to do Luna?"

"Let's go home before the nargles cause any trouble," She said dreamily, "Also I asked Ginny to look after Aaron so we'd better collect him soon,"

Blaise nodded and they soon left. Leaving Draco and Hermione alone once more.

"Bed Hermione?" He smirked as he noticed Hermione yawning. She eagerly nodded and they made their way upstairs. The changed and washed and crawled into bed, it was an unnerving feeling sleeping with Draco, and she still felt as though he was going to kill her while she slept. They both faced each other like they did the night before, and Hermione had her arm on show.

"I'm sorry," Said Draco staring at Hermione's arm which was scarred with the word 'Mudblood'.

"You didn't do it," She sighed, shrugging. She closed her eyes hoping he would stop swimming into rocky waters.

"I was there though," He continued, she sighed and kept her eyes closed, this time to hold back the tears.

"Can we not talk about it please," She managed to squeak.

"It's funny isn't it, how we both have reminders of the war imprinted onto our forearms," He laughed even though it wasn't funny.

"Please, can we not talk about this," She said with more anger in her voice.

"A reminder I suppose, of our losses-"

"Draco, please," She sobbed into her pillow, she didn't want to remember that day, she didn't want to remember how Draco had just stood there, watching. He was so different now, much happier, but it would take a lot for her to forget the pain he and his family brought her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am, and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. The mark is a reminder of my old personality, I will never go back to who I was, I promise," He looked into her eyes searching for forgiveness and for mercy. She smiled, his apology eased the pain a bit, she then pulled him in for a tight hug, letting him know she was going to try her best to forgive and forget. He returned the hug eagerly, taking a moment to breath in the subtle aroma of her hair.

"Goodnight Draco," She said, pulling away and wiping her tears on her pillow.

"Goodnight Hermione," He replied, when he registered that she was asleep he added, "I wish we could start again,"

A/N I really do not like this chapter! I'm so sorry, it is really bad! Anyway, next chapter Draco will be acting like a prick, because he is rather OOC at the mo, don't you think! Thanks for reading, please review!


	5. Ginny's prediction!

Hermione woke up the next morning with red eyes. Her crying episode had made her eyes sticky and irritated; nevertheless she was in a good mood. She was confident that after her chat with Draco last night he was going to be a great person to be around. How wrong she was, but she would find that out later in the day. This morning Draco was being perfectly charming.

"Hello... Hermione," He said, a bit hesitant before saying her name as he still had to remind himself not to call her 'Granger'.

"Hey Draco, sleep well?" She asked nicely, smiling as she handed him a piece of slightly burned toast, he graciously took it and began to munch away.

"Quite thank you, and yourself?" He returned the question while passing her the jam she was trying to reach for.

"Rather well, what are you doing after work today?" She asked, still smiling at this happy Draco.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with our children, you can invite Ginny if you'd like!" He offered sweetly, coughing politely into his handkerchief.

"I would love to, are you sure you wouldn't mind the weaselette and Potter going?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm sure, but can I invite Blaise or Gregory?" He asked.

"Of course, you can invite both, if I can invite Ron too," She bargained.

"That is fine; it'll be great fun, now we'd better go to work!" He reminded her. She nodded and they quickly cleaned breakfast up. They went into the nursery where Hermione kissed them on the cheek and gave them to Draco so he could take them to work. The night before they had not cried once and they were turning out to be rather well behaved children, the whole project wasn't going as badly as they had anticipated.

They both had a rather boring day at work, Hermione hadn't had any clients and Draco refused to work with the children who weren't his own, his boss couldn't care less, all he cared about was that Draco turned up so he could daydream about him. Draco often caught Figfencer looking at him when he didn't realise he could see him. And Draco would be lying if he said it didn't worry him. When they got home they did the same thing as they had done this night before, they collapsed on the sofa.

"Shall we ask the others if we can meet them in the park in an hour then?" Hermione finally said, sitting up. Draco nodded and Hermione reached for parchment, she copied out the letter the appropriate amount of times and sent them to each of their friends, they spent the remaining time tidying themselves up for the visit and putting coats and jackets on their children so they wouldn't freeze outside, it was still January and it had begun to snow. When they were ready they began the long walk to the park. They got there a bit early so found a large empty bench and cast a warming spell around it so the settled snow would melt and the air wouldn't be so cold for the children. They then took a seat each; Natalya and Amelia were sitting in between their two parents. Amelia pulled on Draco's sleeve and he looked down kindly at her wearing warm eyes. She reached out her arms, non-verbally asking him for a hug. He picked her up and sat her on his lap; he began to play with her wavy blonde hair. Natalya, a little jealous of the attention, did the same thing with Hermione. They looked like the perfect family. They continued to sit like this for five minutes until a very exhausted Pansy trudged up the pathway, followed by an equally tired Ron Weasley who was pushing a nine person buggy occupied by nine dark ginger children. Once they reached the bench the children obediently allowed themselves to be moved to sit on the other side of the bench then Ron and Pansy joined Draco and Hermione's side. Pansy sighed and said:

"Draco, Granger meet Eleanor, Charlotte, Freddie, William, Sarah, Niamh, Thomas, Grace and James," She said in one long breath. 'Woah' Draco muttered under his breath.

"Ron, Parkinson meet Natalya and Amelia," She said pointing to her children who were still sitting on the laps of their parents, sucking their thumbs happily while wrapped up in matching pink woolly scarves and hats. Ron smiled and gave a little wave to the twins; they looked at him oddly before giggling. However they gave the young Weasleys the evils. Draco smirked proudly at his children; they had good taste in people. They conversed for a little, Ron gave Draco the evils from time to time and Pansy gave Hermione evils from time to time, you could expect no less from the enemies, it was a surprise they were even being civil to one another. I suppose that's what having a child does to you. A little later Harry and Ginny came holding their three children. They did a quick charm to extend the bench so they could sit there too.

"Hello," Greeted Harry cheerfully but it was mainly aimed at Ron and Hermione he merely nodded at the Slytherins. Neither he nor Ginny looked as tired as everyone. "Everyone meet my delightful children Daniel, Rupert and Bonnie," He looked proudly at his little ones. Daniel looked very much like Harry, Rupert like Ron and Bonnie like Ginny, they were adorable children. Then came Luna and Blaise, looking suspiciously familiar, carrying their pride and joy Aaron. They introduced the beautiful boy proudly. Finally Gregory Goyle and Padma Patel arrived, carrying four children, quadruplets.

"This is Danny, Sandy, Rizzo and Kenickie," Said Goyle in his moody, throaty voice. Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. 'Have you seen grease?' she mouthed to Padma, she nodded and replied in silence 'Don't tell Goyle', and Hermione let out a silent giggle and returned her attention to the girl on her lap. The Slytherins talked amongst themselves for a while and so did the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. After a while the children began to fidget so the adults let them all play around the park. They decided each couple would take it in turns to look after all of the children, because of the way the project was set some of the children were older than others. For example Natalya, Amelia, Aaron and two of the Weasley children were one years old. The rest of the Weasley children ranged from 2-7, the oldest Charlotte according to the documents given to Ron and Pansy had turned seven the day they got her. As for the Goyle children, two were five, two were four. And the Potters, their children were all six. This meant that some of the children were old enough to go on swings alone but some needed help. Gregory and Padma offered to go first, this gave the rest of the group time to gossip about whether they thought they were a couple or not.

"They're not," Pansy assured, "Goyle doesn't do romance, and that Parvati girl seems like the type who only accepts people who do huge romantic gestures!" Blaise and Draco nodded, knowing that their friend was rather dry when it came to anything romantic. Luna disagreed.

"Listen, I can hear the adorebees swimming in their heads, which is a sure sign of romantic connection!" She insisted dreamily. Everyone gave her a weird look; it was moments like these where she really deserved that horrid nickname Loony.

"I have to agree with Luna, but I don't know what adorebees are," Said Ron, tucking his untamed ginger hair behind his large red ears. "They look like they have some kind of forbidden romance going on,"

"You spend too much time around your sister mate!" Harry put in, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. The group laughed, knowing that Ginny was a notorious gossip who could turn anything into some kind of twisted romance. When Greg and Padma returned Draco and Hermione volunteered to go.

"You know they're talking about us," Draco said, looking over his shoulder. She copied that and nodded.

"Wonder what they are saying?" She wondered honestly.

"I bet you the Weasleys are convincing them of a forbidden romance right now," He laughed, she laughed too, but awkwardly. "Do you want to know what they are saying?" He asked suddenly, before picking up Natalya and sliding her down the baby slide. Hermione hesitated then nodded. Draco began to dig his hand in his pocket in search for the item he wanted. He then brought out a small ear, very much like the one Fred and George once had, except this was smaller and had no strings attached. He pretended to yawn and threw the ear over to where the group was sitting; no one seemed to notice it landing on the floor beside Lunas foot. Draco pulled out something that looked remarkably like headphones from his pocket, he handed a bud to Hermione who put it in her ear. And this is what they heard:

"He likes her," Said a masculine voice with a slight Italian accent, obviously Blaise.

"I agree," agreed a sing-song voice, Lunas it seemed. "Those adorebees are very abundant in their heads."

"No, they hate each other," Assured Ron with a slightly angry tone in his voice. Hermione and Draco could practically hear the vein on the side of his head throbbing.

"That's because you like Hermione, you're bound to say that!" Teased a soft Ginny-like voice. Ron said something unintelligible.

"I don't know what I think," Said a new voice, they guessed it to be Harry as it was too light to be Goyle but too low to be Padma. "You never know who Hermione likes, and she awfully likes that play Romeo and Juliet, maybe she wants some kind of romance where they shouldn't like each other but they do!"

"Like I said: a forbidden romance!" Ginny replied proudly.

Hermione and Draco removed the ear buds and looked at each other wearing odd expressions. They weren't sure what to make of the information.

"Well, Weasley is jealous," Stated Draco, Hermione slowly nodded her head. "What's up with you two anyway?"

"It's complicated, we both get jealous easily," She said sadly.

"You get jealous because of him?" He asked, confused. She nodded again. "But you could do better than him!"

She laughed at this and quietly thanked him. "I don't get jealous anymore, I'm over him, he isn't over me... Simple as that..."

"Interesting, so what do you make of our friends opinions,"

"Most of them are absolute codswallop!" She sighed; he nodded, agreeing with her. "I'm tired,"

"It's been a busy day, shall we go home?" She nodded once more, they took Natalya and Amelia, said goodnight to their friends and enemies then left for their house which could easily be seen above the trees. It was that big.

A/N That was short and I am sorry! But I preferred this chapter to the last, but this one wasn't very funny, sorry! I have been updating really quickly recently haven't I! I am so proud of myself! I won't be updating tomorrow as I have a Halloween party! Zombie Vampire Bride here I come! A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! Please keep the reviews coming guys, it means a lot to me!


	6. Make me 21!

A/N Thank you everybody! :D You can now follow me on **twitter: Whalerrr**

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to update...

It didn't take them long to walk back to their huge manor, the coldness of the air forced them to move quickly. They were exceedingly grateful when they arrived to find the fire had magically turned on and was heating up the whole house. Hermione had had a wonderful day, Draco had been especially patient and kind with the children and was acting civil to Ron and Harry, and she couldn't have been more proud of him. Draco was also rather proud of himself, he had meant it when he told a sleeping Hermione that he wanted to start again, and he figured that being nice to her friends was a fast ticket to her heart. By 'her heart' he didn't mean love, just a truce or a vague friendship, after all they did now share a child, two for that matter. But he had found that being nice to the Gryffindors was exceedingly tiring, his old self wanted to shout at anyone who crossed him, but his new self wanted to remain peaceful. Unfortunately his old self had risen to power within his soul, he was looking for an argument to release all of the anger Ron and Harry brought to him, and once the kids were safely in bed he found what he was looking for.

"Granger!" He shouted, Hermione turned away from the TV and stared at him, shocked at his random outburst.

"Yes?"

"What is this?" He snapped, holding up a pink sock.

"A pink sock," She said patronisingly.

"Why was it on the floor?" Hermione shot him a weird look as she was wondering why he was getting so angry over a sock.

"I don't know, maybe I dropped it," She said shrugging and shaking her head. Bored with his fickleness she turned back to the TV and continued to watch Holby City, a popular British muggle television program about a hospital in London.

"Granger, don't turn your back on me!" He desired to use the word mudblood but after the conversation they had only last night he decided he wouldn't take it that far.

"I don't get why you're making such a big fuss!" She shouted, anger beginning to pulse through her usually calm veins.

"I hate mess!"

"It's hardly mess; it was a stupid sock, lying on the floor!"

"Yes, well..." He wasn't exactly sure where he was going with this argument but he needed to shout at someone and Hermione was there.

"Well what!"

"Well, this sock represents the beginning of a huge disaster; the disaster in this case will be a cluttered and dirty house!" He said powerfully, he knew his explanation made no sense whatsoever but he couldn't just back down.

"One sock isn't going to make our house dirty! If it means that much to you I will put it away!" She sighed, standing up and reaching for the sock. He shook his head.

"No it's okay, I'll put it away!" He suddenly calmed down and headed upstairs. Hermione raised one eyebrow. That was officially the weirdest fight she'd ever had. Draco returned a few minutes later wearing a happy smile and was skipping a little.

"I was thinking," He said, "When shall we go to London?" Hermione stared at him wearing a shocked expression; she didn't understand how he could change moods so quickly. She shrugged it off and answered his question.

"Maybe this weekend?" She suggested. He nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go see a musical, I think you'd like that," She said smiling, Draco would definitely like musicals. He nodded, although he wasn't sure what a musical was he thought it would include music, and music he liked. "Also we could go to a muggle restaurant, and I can show you all the muggle tourist attractions," Again he nodded, he had already decided that Hermione should do all the planning seeing as he had never set foot in muggle London before, except for boarding the train at Kings Cross.

"That sounds good," He complimented. They sat in silence for a while, watching Holby city. At about seven o'clock they heard a loud knock on the door. Draco stood up and went to answer, he returned a few minutes later holding a letter addressed to Hermione and himself.

"Read it," Ordered Hermione.

"Okay,

Dear Ms Granger and Mr Malfoy,

I hope you are well; this letter has been delivered to you to inform you of what will be happening this week. On Friday you and your children shall report at the information desk to receive a very special potion. We have decided that the project would be too boring if your children stayed the same age all of the time, so this potion ages your children by three years. But your children will not be the only ones taking the potion; you will have to too to avoid your children wondering why their parents never age. So at 7 o'clock in the morning please come to the reception to age three years. Note: After the project you will be returned to your previous age.

Best wishes,

Professor McGonagall" Hermione and Dracos eyes widened as he read out the letter, they were both worried about what their 21 year old selves would look like, Draco was especially worried as his Father had once told him his hair line started to recline once hitting the age of 21. Draco put the letter on the table and sat back down in his chair to finish watching Holby City.

The week flew by, they had both turned up to work every day and they managed to get by with few arguments, except one large fight about what film to watch; Hermione wanted to watch Lord of the Rings while Draco really wanted to watch Legally Blonde, Draco had won. Other than that though they had got on pretty well, they didn't see any of their friends after the picnic but Hermione constantly stayed in contact with them via their mobiles. Sooner than they hoped Friday came. They both woke up exceedingly early to get to the info desk at 7. When they got there they found they had been one of the first to arrive, just after Ron and Pansy in fact. Once everyone had arrived the Headmistress recapped on the information she wrote on the information, she then handed out the potion with the message: Do not drink it until you get back home.

It was a quick walk home, they were all eager to drink the potion. When they returned they poured the children's potions into their mouths and watched them drift off into a soothing sleep. They then sat on their sofa and downed their potion. Surprisingly it tasted of lemons... Soon they were fast asleep...

The sound of a text message woke them up. Sunlight streamed through the open curtains lighting up the comfy room. Hermione stretched her arms above her head and looked over at Draco.

"Haahaahahaa," She sniggered to herself loudly, "Hahahahaaa,"

The sniggering soon got uncontrollable and she found herself holding her stomach, rolling around on the floor, with crying eyes. The sight before her was very humorous indeed. Draco Malfoy was old! Like really old! He was in for a shock when he woke up! His normally platinum hair had turned light grey and his skin was saggy and wrinkly, around his middle was a huge beer belly. If this is what he would look like in three years time she was definitely looking forward to his twenty first birthday. The laughing woke him up too, he rubbed his eyes before looking up at the laughing Hermione, he glared at her oddly before trying to get up, to his surprise his back wouldn't allow him to get to his feet causing him to fall back down on to the sofa in pain. Hermione couldn't control herself, she was laughing manically, and her sides were beginning to ache.

"What's wrong with me Granger?" He asked in his old man voice. Hermione got out her phone and took a picture of him, very shakily of course due to the uncontrollable giggles. She then showed it to him and heard the satisfying sound of a gasp escape his lips.

"I look one hundred!" He shrieked. He accio'd a mirror and stared at his reflection in disbelief. "I will not look like this when I'm twenty one!"

"Give me the mirror," Ordered Hermione, yanking the mirror out of his hands. She looked at herself and smiled, she looked pretty good. Actually, next to Malfoy, she looked excellent. "Shall I write to McGonagall?" Asked Hermione, looking at Draco in concern.

"That would be nice," He sighed, massaging his temples.

Half an hour later Professor McGonagall visited their mansion holding a small vial, after having a little laugh at the elderly Draco she let him swallow the contents. He fell asleep once more, but this time only for five minutes, when he awoke Hermione found that he looked more like the Draco she knew, only so much better looking. His pointed face now had light stubble, making him look more like a man rather than a boy, and overall he just looked healthier and muscleier. Hermione now had straighter hair, but it still had clear curls, her eyes had darkened and her skin had paled, she looked more feminine also. Together they made quite a good looking pair. Just that moment two blonde little girls came running in the room.

"Mummy, Daddy!" They cried happily, drowning their parents in hugs and kisses. Hermione beamed at her two daughters, now about four in age, they could run and talk now. Natalya now had straight blonde hair with hints of brown while Amelia had slightly wavy brown hair with hints of blonde; they both now had light blue eyes, resembling their fathers. They were very cute indeed.


	7. You can't stop an avalance!

Today was a Saturday, the day the Malfoys had decided to go to London. The now older family packed a small bag (which was larger on the inside of course) full of British pounds and pennies ready to spend in the charming streets of London, Draco was surprisingly excited, Hermione had given him a map of the London underground which had kept him entertained for hours.

"So where are we going?" He asked, shoving the tube map into her hand.

"Well first we can go to Regent Street, so we'll go on the central line and get off at oxford circus. Then we'll go to the London Eye, so that's the jubilee line, getting off at waterloo. Then we can get something to eat, and then we can grab another tube up to the Savoy Theatre, where they are showing the play," She explained to him slowly, hoping he had grasped the tube system. Unfortunately he hadn't.

"I have no idea what that means Granger," He said, putting his head in his hands in confusion.

"Oh well, just go with it," She laughed, patting him on the back comfortingly. "Are you ready?"

"I am. Where are the girls?" He asked, looking around him for the little blondeys. That moment, two little girls ran in with two dolls in their hands.

"No, you can't bring them with us!" Said Hermione kindly taking the two Barbie dolls out of the girls' hands.

"Please Mummy!" Pleaded Natalya, giving her mother her best puppy dog eyes. Amelia repeated it, making her eyes all large too. "We dressed them up!" Hermione looked down at the dolls, they were wearing the same outfits as the girls were wearing, but the girls looked much cuter.

"I'm sorry, but they might get lost, do you want that?" The girls slowly shook their heads and gave up the fight. "Good girls," Praised Hermione. "Let's go,"

Because they were in Hogwarts, and the children were too young to apparate, they walked out of the school and to Hogsmeade station. It didn't take them long to get to kings cross station, which was odd because the journey usually took about seven hours. Hermione suspected that McGonagall increased the speed because so many families were travelling and it would be hard for them to cope with a bunch of screaming children for too long. Padma and Gregory were also travelling to London so they sat in a carriage with their family, it was discovered by the end of the journey that Natalya and Amelia were not too fond of Danny, Sandy, Kenickie and Rizzo. Draco said out loud that his children had good taste, Padma gave him a slap. The Parvati/Goyle children were pretty unbearable though, all of them were eight now and were not afraid to speak their mind, and their mind held pretty dumb thoughts. Padma's ravenclaw intelligence genes seemed to have been killed off by the Gregory's dumb ones. And Padma's sisters gossiping genes seemed to have latched on somehow, so these children were churning out all sorts of rubbish about life. Padma's family had decided to go to the science museum and the Tate modern (an art gallery in London); Padma had obviously done her muggle research. At Kings Cross they parted ways; Draco told Hermione that they needed to find somewhere else to sit on the way home, Hermione agreed.

"So Regent Street," Hermione said, picking up Amelia and placing her on her hip.

"Do we go on the tube?" Draco asked, doing the same action with Natalya.

"Yep, follow me,"

"Just wondering, what is a tube? Do we have to lie down in little cylinders made out of glass and they travel around London to where we have to go, and then when we need to get out of them we press a button and the door opens and we get catapulted onto the streets?" He asked, Hermione let out a loud cheery laugh.

"No! It's like a train that's underground!" She informed, laughing at his ignorance.

"Oh, that's boring," He sighed.

The family walked off towards the underground station named Kings Cross St. Pancreas, Hermione in the lead of course. They walked down some smelly flights of stairs, past the buskers, past the Morris men (A/N When I went to London to visit my sister for the weekend I saw Morris dancers in the underground dancing around, weird huh?), past the tourists with the suitcases and past the hen party. Finally they were at the underground station, Hermione swiped all off their day passes to allow them access to the actual station. They stood on the more or less empty platform waiting for the train; Draco found this all rather odd. It was dark down here, and it had the faint smell of beer and cigarettes mixed in with a dusty air freshener. Every so often a whiff of cold air would could from the dark tunnels. On the walls there were advertisements, but the pictures didn't move... Although he had taken a liking to a poster advertising 'Perks of Being a Wallflower' he rather fancied the girl on the poster, she looked a little bit like… It doesn't matter. A few minutes later the tube pulled up and Dracos face morphed into one of disgust.

"I'm claustrophobic," He suddenly blurted out.

"Now you tell me!" Hermione sighed, letting the passengers in business suits leave the train.

"I didn't realise the whole of bloody London would be on the tube!" He exclaimed while avoiding the touch of anyone else like some kind of germ freak.

"Well, you're going to have to come on," She said while attempting to pull him onto the train. He didn't budge.

"You can't make me!" He said like a petulant child.

"Draco Malfoy stop being such a stuck up prick, you're not the child around here!" She raised her voice slightly. Draco made a sulky face and allowed him to be dragged onto the tube. He sneered to an old women sitting in a chair and she immediately stood up and offered him her seat, he took it grumpily without even uttering a thank you. Fortunately for the sweet old lady Hermione shoved him out of the seat and offered it back to the lady, who took it thankfully. Hermione scolded Draco with her eyes.

They arrived at Oxford Circus a few minutes later, after several stops on the underground. It was a short walk to Regent Street, but once they were there they all looked around in awe. Hermione hadn't been there since she was about thirteen so it almost as new to her as it was to Draco and their children. Draco thought it all looked rather nice, for a muggle place. The children were immediately drawn to a huge toy store called Hamleys.

"Mummy, can we go there please?" Asked Amelia squeezing her mother's hand warmly. She was pointing at the large store with teddy bears and toys in the window. Hermione looked at Draco who gave her a small nod.

"Yes dear," Hermione led the family into the store, it was about five stories high and Hermione could remember that on the top floor there is a restaurant, she mentally decided that that is where they would eat lunch. They spent two hours looking around the various different toys, Draco was having the best time of his life, and he was finding all of the muggle toys extremely exciting indeed. He particularly liked the action men. Without telling Hermione he bought himself one. Although the toys were not magical they seemed just as, if not more, special than wizard toys. Helicopters were flying above their heads, trains seemed to be steaming around the shop at full speed, cute dogs doing flips as they walked, little baby dolls which cry and talk (Amelia and Natalya bought a baby doll each, Draco said secretly to Hermione that he thought it was ironic how their fake children wanted fake children). Hermione bought herself a toy microwave as she had one when she was a child and it accidently broke when she tried to stuff her Barbie doll into the motor, so she decided it would be cool to get another one. After they had done all of the shopping they wanted to do they walked upstairs and had a sandwich and a milkshake each, conversation was pleasurable although the girls were a little too preoccupied with their toys to join in.

"What do you think of muggle London then Malfoy?" Asked Hermione.

"It smells... But it is quite pretty, I have to admit," He replied.

"That's good; I think you'll like the London eye!"

"What is it?"

"Guess,"

"Umm well all I can imagine is a big eye which watches everyone in London,"

"Haha no! It's like a humungous Ferris wheel, but it takes half an hour to get round it!" Explained Hermione.

"What's a Ferris wheel?" He asked.

"I can't be bothered to explain," She admitted, "You'll see,"

They conversed a little longer about the rest of their day but when the topic came to an end neither of the continued to talk, instead they ate their food in silence. They left a little later and took the tube down to the London eye, in the jubilee gardens. The wheel was quite calming and enjoyable, despite the declarations of boredom coming out of Natalya and Amelia's mouths every so often. The rest of the day went pretty quickly, Hermione and Draco bickered a little but were generally getting on quite well. Natalya and Amelia seemed to be amazed by the sight of London, they particularly enjoyed visiting the gates of Buckingham Palace because they had recently become obsessed with Princesses and Queens, and Natalya even announced that she was going to marry Prince Harry when she turned eighteen. Daylight was leaving fast which told Hermione that it was time to make their way to the Theatre, she had booked them in to see her absolute favourite musical, she was sure Draco would like it too, Natalya and Amelia may not understand it but she thought that they would appreciate the bright colours and energetic music.

"Put this on!" Hermione pushed a black dinner suit into Draco Malfoys hand while ferreting around her bag for two dresses for the little girls.

"Why?" Draco questioned looking at the black fabric suspiciously.

"Because that's what people will be wearing in the theatre!" She said, pulling out her own dress from her bag. "Get changed in there," She ordered pointing at the male toilets. She took the children and herself into the female toilets and did a quick changing spell so not to waste time. She dabbed on a little makeup and magically tames her hair before stepping out of the smelly place and into the alleyway. Draco appeared a minute later looking rather dashing in his tailored suit and shiny hair.

"You look nice?" He muttered looking at Hermione; it was more of a question rather than a statement.

"Thank you, I decided to make an effort," She admitted, "You look okay too,"

"Personally, I think I look smoulderingly handsome, if not a little sexy!" He praised himself, giving her a little wink. Hermione rolled her eyes and her children's father.

"Mummy and Daddy look pretty!" Said Amelia clapping her tiny little hands. "Mummy looks like a princess doesn't she, Daddy! You can be her prince!" Natalya joined in with the hand clapping.

"Wow Granger, you need to stop reading fairytales to our children!"

"I think it's cute, thank you girls!" Hermione replied, giving her two daughters a little embrace. "Let's go everybody," Amelia and Natalya stood sandwiched between their two parents clutching onto their hands tightly, totally enjoying the feeling of being a family.

It was only a minute walk from the tube station toilets to the beautiful Savoy theatre; everyone was mesmerized by its Victorian beauty. Outside was a huge sign reading 'Hairspray'.

"Isn't that the stuff you sprayed in your room and it almost choked me to death? Wait you're not trying to kill me are you?" He asked wearing a genuinely anxious expression.

"You are so daft! Why would I kill you? I don't want to go to Azkaban!" She exclaimed.

"That is your only reason for not killing me; you don't want to go to jail!" Draco replied heatedly.

"I'm joking; I don't want to leave school either!" She bit back jokingly. He gave her the typical Malfoy sneer, an expression which had taken him years to acquire and now that he had mastered it he liked to use it whenever possible.

"Let's just go in," He said, walking through the grand doors labelled 'Door 3'. Hermione found the seats; they were in the dress circles, as Hermione had bought the best seats she could find in the limited time she had to book them. They sat in the seats patiently; Draco was still a little apprehensive about what was going to happen. Soon after the lights dimmed and the show was about to begin...

Three hours later...

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill!" Sang a very excitable Draco Malfoy.

"You can try to stop the season's girl but you know you never will!" Joined in an equally excitable Blaise Zabini. When the musical had a quarter of an hour break Hermione and Draco had discovered hat Luna and Blaise where too at the theatre, they travelled back on the train together. Hermione worked out that they must have travelled up on the same train as them but wanted a little 'privacy' if you know what I mean. Anyway the entire musical had been an utter success, Blaise and Draco had turned into their camp selves and they were now reciting the whole musical...

"And you can try to stop my dancin' feet, but I just cannot stand still" Continued Draco.

"Cause the world keeps spinning, round and round"

"And my heart's keeping time to the speed of sound"

"I was lost till I heard the drums then I found my way"

"Cause you can't stop the beat" They chorused together, arms draped around each other's shoulders. When the finished the children clapped them both, whilst Hermione and Luna looked positively exhausted. The journey back was a long one, Blaise and Draco would not cease singing, the children were too excited and Hermione and Luna were too tired. Draco continued singing until he lay down on his and Hermiones bed in their cosy room in the quaint little village where they lived.

"Thank you for a great day," He said, facing Hermione.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" She replied, she gave him a large toothy smile, Draco thought that she couldn't of ever looked better. They fell asleep a little later, both having beautiful dreams about big hairdos and groovy dance moves. It had been a wonderful day!

A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY 'BIRTHDAYZ' I hope you have/are having a brilliant day! Thank you to all my reviewers! I can't believe I have gone past 50 reviews! Keep reviewing! You guys mean the world to me! I am so sorry it took me so long to update I have been unbelievably busy! :D


	8. A little hiccup!

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in ages- writers block I hope this is an okay chapter...

Message to Elizabeth (in reply to what you said in your fanfiction): Nis! Ees meeker seal, timba yay ees meeker ano! A tay? Lef meeker mut leo, ees samer lef! Postle Ees leener meeser ush chapter! Cissa xx ano chapter! Ees samer lef!

Professor McGonagall gave a hearty laugh as she observed the progress the future project was making.

"Is it all going to plan Minerva?" Asked a kindly voice from a portrait not too far from where Professor McGonagall was sitting.

"Swimmingly," She replied, "They are all getting along well, and they seem to have all at least accepted their enemies and are forgetting their competitive pasts,"

"Ah, good, this cunning and sly plan seems to be promoting inter-house unity, alas Miss Parkinson and Mr Weasley does not seem to be getting along well," Sighed the elderly wizard.

"They will come round, the others, however, are all friends, or more than friends in some cases. Hermione and Mr Malfoy in particular are becoming fast friends," Smiled Minerva as she looked through her glass ball to see Hermione and Draco sitting at the breakfast table with their two children.

"Those two are more similar than they care to believe," Agreed Dumbledore, stroking his beard in contemplation. "I fear, Minerva, that they may all grow to care too much about their children and will not want to leave them,"

"I fear that also, but I have been doing some reading and it may be possible to turn them into actual children," Minerva informed.

"Brilliant,"

\\\/

"You're in a good mood this morning Malfoy," Said Hermione cheerfully as she poured cheerios into Amelia's bowl for breakfast.

"I am," He replied simply.

"Would you like some gossip?" Hermione suddenly said, changing the subject entirely.

"Never knew you were one for gossip Granger, but sure!"

"Padma and Goyle had sex last night," She laughed.

"Whaaa! Granger you did not have to tell me that EWWWWW GROSS!" He shouted, covering his ears like a little child.

"You are such a baby!" Hermione giggled.

"I will never look at them in the same way again!" He sighed as he began spooning cereal into his mouth.

"Pansy and Ron have too," She said.

"SHUT UP! Please stop telling me this! It's all disgusting!"

"Oh grow up, it's the way of life, you're parents have don-"

"Seriously shut up! I don't need reminding!" He interjected as he wore a look of sheer horror.

Hermione then broke out into fits of laughter, "I thought you wouldn't mind this kind of talking!" She admitted.

"I hate it! I remember when my Father gave me... the talk..." He said, shuddering at the last part. Hermione laughed again as she imagined death eater Lucius Malfoy explaining the birds and the bees- 'now Draco, my son, when a man loves a women verryy much...'- Hermione could not contain herself and she began to snort must unattractively. Like before, Hermiones snorts made Draco share a rare smile.

"My Mother gave me my talk," Hermione replied when she finally managed to cease giggling, "I have no idea why I'm talking about this to you of all people!"  
"It's because we're friends," Draco said, suddenly turning serious. Hermione looked up and met his eyes. It was a weird thing, declaring their friendship, it was odd how something so simple and normally taken for granted could mean so much to these two people.

"Friends?" Hermione stuttered as if she had never heard of the word before. Draco nodded slowly in reply. "We're friends," Hermione repeated, "This is going to take a while to process,"

"I know!" Draco laughed attempting to lighten the atmosphere.

"What do you want to do today?" Hermione suddenly asked, noticeably changing the subject.

"I was thinking we could do some Blaise and Luna catching!" Smirked Draco mischievously, "I think it's time they get caught in the act!"

"Brilliant idea! I will invite them over for tea!" Hermione smiled, she reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Luna.

"I never bought a mobile!" Draco said while they waited for a reply.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, I'm sure we can get you one at some point!" Hermione said.

A moment later Hermiones mobile buzzed informing her that Zabini and his secret lover would arrive within the next ten minutes, they did only live a couple of metres away after all. Sure enough the couple arrived within minutes of Hermione receiving the text.

"Drake, Granger," Said Blaise while nodding and the door opened.

"Hi Hermione!" Cried an excitable Luna Lovegood- someone had obviously given her too much sugar. "Hello to you too Malfoy!" She pulled the pair into an awkward hug, Hermione hugged back while Draco stayed in a rigid frame, he wasn't one for body contact (well, at least body contact which wasn't... you know... sexual...). Anyhow Luna and Blaise paraded into the Malfoy house and made themselves at home at once. Hermione cracked open a few bottles of butterbeer and the small group all circulated around the table in the dining room. For a while they talked generically, discussing how the children were doing (Luna said Ginny had agreed to look after Aaron for the day as the Potter children had become good friends with the Lovegood/Zabini child), they also talked about work and various other topics. About half an hour later Hermione and Draco started with the teasing.

"Romeo and Juliet is a great play," Hermione began.

"Please can we not talk about literature," Blaise moaned.

"It's my favourite subject!" Hermione snapped, "Anyway, shall I tell you what's great about Romeo and Juliet?"

"If you must,"

"They are two completely different people, they should be enemies, but they fall in love. I think the whole scenario is very realistic, there is a thin line between love and hate after all," Hermione said innocently.

"I totally agree," agreed Draco, nodding in reflection.

"You two are enemies," Luna pointed out still in her dreamy voice.

"Ah, but you see Luna, we have established that we are actually friends now,"

"You and Blaise however," Draco continued, "I think you two should start some kind of forbidden romance," He concluded, laughing at the end bit.

"No, we're friends too!" Blaise cut in, panicked.

"Really, but Luna sent me this text this morning," Hermione said at the same time as she handed her phone over to Blaise. The text read: 'Blaise driving me crazy! Actually hate him! We're never going to get alone, I swear! If we do then I'll sell my hair to the nargles!'

Blaise and Luna didn't reply for a while until Luna said: "So we hate each other, but not all enemies have secret relationships, Harry and 'you know who' didn't..." Luna trailed off at the end as she realised how gross that thought actually was.

"But you two have passion!" Draco put in.

"No!" Luna suddenly shouted changing the mood entirely. "We really don't, come on Blaise, we're leaving!" The couple stormed out powerfully leaving Hermione and Draco sitting dumbfounded around the empty table.

"Well that's pretty much a confession," Shrugged Draco.

"You took it too far," Hermione said monotonously.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you. She'll hate me now,"

"This was your idea! Merlin, women always shift the blame," Draco said whilst moving empty glasses into the kitchen, Hermione followed.

"Excuse me!" Hermione said in an annoyed tone. "You're the reason she stormed out! Men never know when to stop!"

"Why are you so hormonal?" Draco said exasperatedly, raising his voice a little. "I can never tell with you, whether you are going to be nice or mean,"

"You infuriate me!"

"I haven't even done anything!" Draco finally shouted.

"Anything? Really? You have just made my friend hate me!" She said squaring up on him, trying to act all big against this muscular man- with no avail.

"That wasn't my fault- how many times do I need to say it?" He shouted, looking her sourly in the eyes.

"We will never, ever be able to be friends!" Hermione retorted unpleasantly. "I hate yo-"

She was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers forcefully. She broke away immediately and opened her mouth into an 'O'. "Wha-" She managed to mumble before Draco kissed her again; unsure of what to do and seeing no way around it she deepened the kiss. Luna Lovegood, when storming off while angry, had left her glasses behind, coincidentally she had walked in at just the right moment...


	9. Potter party, anyone?

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, Blaise!" Screamed a rather hyper Luna Lovegood as she ran into their four story mansion.

"What babe?" He asked calmly from the sofa where he was sitting, with his beautiful son on his lap.

"Draco, Hermione, kissed," She replied breathlessly.

"You-what-now-please?" He stammered in one breath.

"I said, they kissed," Luna said excitedly as she flopped onto the sofa besides him.

"Wow, did not expect that," He admitted calmly.

"And they know about us!"

"How do you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I suppose, anyway, what are we going to do about it?"

"The same thing they did to us, tease them!" Luna smirked evilly.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you," Blaise said, Luna smirked down at him and caught his lips with hers. At this point their son, Aaron, started clapping at his parents, "Yay!" He squealed.

"So, what are we going to do?..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile back at the scene of the crime/kiss- whatever you prefer!

Hermione broke away suddenly when she realised what she was doing. They both stared at each other with wide eyes; they had no idea what they had just done. For a couple of minutes they literally just stared at each other, not in a romantic way but in a 'you are an alien to me' way. When they broke out of their trance the talking began.

"What the devil is going on here?" Draco asked in panic.

"You kissed me! Eww!" Hermione shouted, she then started wiping her tongue with her sleeve, Draco could have sworn he heard he mumble 'Draco cooties'.

"That's revolting! Why did you kiss back you idiot?"

"Why did you kiss me in the first place?" Hermione shot back.

"You were shouting!" Draco protested.

"So to shut me up you kissed me?"

"Yes!" Draco shouted, "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I forgot who I was kissing," She mumbled...

"Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco exasperatedly said.

"I don't know! I need mouthwash- now!" She shouted as she ran upstairs to her bathroom, where she proceeded to wash her mouth out with as much mouthwash as she could find. She returned a while later, her mouth red and swollen due to the excessive intake of the wash. "Right," She continued, "I am ready to carry on discussing this,"

"What's left to discuss," Draco mumbled sombrely. With that he walked out of the house.

So Hermione was left alone with the children, as it was quite dark she decided that it was going to be bed time now, so she picked up a book and led the children into their bedroom. When they took the aging potion they found that their bedrooms had grown up with them, in a sense. Instead of two cots there were now two pink beds with a cream quilted blanket, each bed had a cream teddy bear. Natalya and Amelia crawled into bed sleepily and clutched onto their teddy bears with might. Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down on it and began reading to her children.

"Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly twenty-one years in the world with very little to distress or ex her,' Hermione began, she was reading her favourite novel of all time- Emma. She was a huge Jane Austen fan. She continued reading for another twenty minutes, until the girls were sound asleep.

"Good book," Said a soft voice from behind her. Hermione turned and was immediately tensed by the sight.

"My favourite," She informed quietly.

"I prefer Pride and Prejudice," He stated.

"You read Jane Austen?" Hermione asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course," Draco muttered. When Hermione was a young girl, just discovering the world of Jane Austen, she wanted to marry a man who was just like Mr Darcy and liked to read Jane Austen. Now she thought about it, this man was in front of her. Draco had the same arrogance and prejudice presented in Mr Darcy yet still the same wit and intelligence. And she was certain that she did not want him, despite their earlier kiss. Odd really... "About before," Draco continued, knocking Hermione out of her trance, "I don't want to talk about it again" He revealed. "Can we not just be friends?"

"We can try," Hermione said, "I would like that," She pulled him in to a light hug but released him almost immediately.

"Bed time then?" Draco suggested.

"Why not?"

They slept well.

\/\/\/\

They had a rather rude awakening due to them suddenly being attacked by angry letters... yes, angry letters. They woke up with a jolt to see two very furious letters levitating above them, the envelope itself actually looked angry. Anyhow, they reached for the letter to the left first; Draco did the honours of ripping it open.

'Dear Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger,

I hope you are well, we are writing to tell you that all work will be cancelled tomorrow. You are to spend the day at a special family test, devised by your headmistress, it will require trust, skill and knowledge, I wish you all good luck, this will make up 50% of your final mark" The letter said in a monotonous voice before it slowly ripped itself up, leaving shreddings on their bed cover. They shrugged at each other and Hermione opened the next letter.

'Potter house party tonight! Eight till late, there will be a place to put your children, dress to impress!" The letter shouted out at the top of its voice.

"Brilliant!" Said Draco mischievously.

"Mm," Hermione mumbled, she was not a huge fan of parties. Too much effort for very little reward, although watching people do silly things they wouldn't usually do did make them vaguely worthwhile, so she decided to go.

"I hope there is alcohol!" Draco said out loud.

"You are not drinking!"

"Excuse me?"

"You will snore, our children won't like it and you will smell!" Hermione said snottily.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Draco..." Hermione warned.

"Anyway, I have to go to work now, and so do you! So get out of bed you lazy cow!" Draco said as he rolled out of bed and trudged over to their shared bathroom, within the next minute Hermione heard the shower turn on.

\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good day at work?" Draco asked as a very tired looking Hermione Granger walked tiredly into the room.

"Not the best!" She admitted, flopping onto the sofa in exhaustion.

"How so?"

"Stupid boss, pervy boss, flirty boss" Hermione ranted.

"Well if you're going to wear a skirt that short to work, what can you expect?" Retorted Draco as he surveyed her thighs and the tight black skirt which was hugging them. Hermione stood up and walked over to the full length mirror on one of their walls.

"It's not that short," Replied Hermione whilst she yanked it down a little.

"Really?" Questioned Draco in doubt.

"Yes really!"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready now?" Inquired Draco.

"I have five hours,"

"It could take that long!" Draco joked. Nevertheless Hermione went up to her bedroom to try on some dresses, unfortunately for her she did not have many with her but she knew a few spells which would design her perfect outfit. She decided to 'design' a black skater dress and then conjured up some black platform heels with small embedded crystals. This took her a little while as she wasn't exactly practiced in spells which involved beauty. Soon enough though she had her outfit ready and she put it on herself. She was shocked by her appearance. She was totally surprised at how nice she could make herself look and would even go as far as deeming herself, dare she say it, somewhat _sexy._ Anyway, she then conjured up a simple pendant with a heart on the end, the colour matched the crystals on her shows, she put some silver bangles on and also the diamond Pandora earrings her mother had given her for her birthday, after this she tamed her hair down and straightened it. Finally she did her makeup, going for the smouldering smoky eye look. All in all she was rather pleased by her reflection; it was one of those rare moments where she felt confident about herself. In total this had taken her three hours so she still had plenty of time to kill. She walked elegantly down their spiral staircase, of course with a little swing in her hips to exemplify her fine appearance. Immediately Draco noticed her. He was already dressed, wearing khaki chinos and a thin white shirt, his hair was not slicked back like usual but hanging around his pointed but masculine face, he looked pretty good... He looked excellent in fact. Anyhow when Hermione walked down the stairwell he could not pull away his gaze, he rarely saw her like this and whenever he did he could never get close enough to get a proper look at her. So, in a way, this was the first time he had ever seen her make an effort, he just hoped it was because of him.

"Do I look okay?" Hermione asked, playing around with the hem of the dress flirtatiously.

"Beau- fine," Draco mumbled, still unable to pull away his intense glare.

"You look nice," She complimented as she examined his appearance. Hermione thought that he was actually 'rather fit', for a ferret that is.

"A compliment, from Granger, and they say the world will end in 2012!" He laughed jollily.

"Must be your lucky day Malfoy!" She said kindly. "So, we have two hours, what shall we do?"

"I think we should read," He smiled.

"You can read?"

"Of course I can, I was actually the second cleverest in our year, but unfortunately this stupid muggleborn beat me though!" Hermione laughed at Dracos comment. "Anyway do you want to read?"

"Why not?"

\/\/\/\

And so they read for 100 minutes precisely before leaving for the Potter party, with a child in each hand they walked over to the other side of the village. The Potters lived in a medium sized house just by the river, it was Tudor styled and they had a flourishing front garden filled with lavender and all other sorts of flowers. It was actually a rather beautiful house, the kind she could imagine the couple living in in the future.

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" Draco remarked snobbishly.

"You just have messed up views because of your privileged background," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice. "This, in comparison to the rest of Britain, is a rather large house,"

"Whatever, you knock," And knock she did, meanwhile Draco checked his watch to ensure that they were exactly on time; _a wizard is never late_, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.

"Ahh Hermione," Greeted a tidied-up looking Harry after he opened his front door, he looked over to Draco and gave him a curt nod. Harry was carrying his beautiful boy, Daniel, he looked roughly about nine now and was looking even more like his father. "You're the first here," Harry explained. Then a little girl came running up to him and waved up at Hermione and Draco, and also their children who were being carried by the couple.

"Hello Auntie Mione, Draco, Milly and Talia!" Greeted Bonnie whilst gave the family a little hug.

"Bonnie, can you take Natalya and Amelia to your playroom please," Harry asked, putting Daniel on the floor. Natalya and Amelia were also released and allowed themselves to be dragged by Bonnie up to her playroom in the attic. Before Harry could close the door Ron, Pansy and their nine children appeared, preceding in a straight line much like the van trap family in the sound of music. Harry summoned Rupert, his youngest son, to take them up to the attic. Not long after the whole house was filled with every single student in the year. Roughly 50 people were there, excluding the hundreds of children. Harry had provided booze, which made things a little interesting...

"Please can I just have one burnshot?" Pleaded Draco, referring to the shots wizards liked to take as it made them instantly drunk- and also a little crazy, but all in the best of tastes.

"No!" Hermione reinstated forcefully, "If you are sober you can remember all the funny things people do when they're drunk, for example look over there!" Hermione said, pointing towards the corner of the room.

Draco wasn't sure whether he wanted to cover his eyes or not... In the corner of the room, dancing on a table, with nothing but her underwear on was Gregory Goyle. More surprisingly Padma was up there dancing with him, not dirty dancing however, far from it, in fact they were doing the Macarena- quite skilfully at that. It was amazing the effects of burnshots; they were 100% healthy as well, in fact they were proven to reduce the chances of fatality after eating raw bat spleens, but that's a whole other story which is not really that interesting, at least not as interesting as a fat Goyle doing the Macarena...

"Wow, that is really very... different," Admitted Draco. Hermione then pulled him onto the dance floor, muttering something like 'come on, I want to show you how to gangnam style'. She muttered something to the DJ and immediately a loud Korean song was blasting through the house.

_**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo – **_"Granger, is this parseltongue?"_**  
Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey  
Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**_

Oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Gangnam Style  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style

Eh~ Sexy lady – "Oh, I understand this bit!"_**  
Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style  
Eh~ Sexy lady  
Op op op op  
Eh eh eh eh eh eh**_

Hermione then decided to do some random dance moves; she looked like she was riding an invisible horse. Draco looked at her like he often looked at Trelawney, which was a look of despair, pity and embarrassment. But then all of a sudden, every single person who was either a muggle born or had any muggle relation joined her on the stage. The leftovers looked at them all wearing a look of utter humiliation. When the chorus came they all followed a specific dance routine and sang along with the lyrics... It was weird... Very weird...

Nonetheless, when the song finished every one resumed their usual places.

"That was interesting," Said Draco, he then pointed towards another place in the room, "Look at them!"

In this destination Pansy could be seen holding a hair brush to her mouth, she was singing extremely loudly... From what Hermione could hear over the loud music it sounded as if she was singing the theme song from Titanic 'my heart will go on'. Pansy seemed to be bawling her eyes out, and Hermione suspected that it was probably something Ron related. Speaking of Ron, he could be seen nearby. He had found a spiny chair and was taking pleasure in launching himself across the room on the wheels and spinning around when he so desired, he would yell at anyone in his way and would occasionally yell out 'I'm off to marssssss!'. This was viewed as perfectly normal behaviour. When he got bored of that he trudged over to an emotional Pansy and started playing with her hair, every so often stating that 'it was so soft and felt like glitter and smiles'.

"Odd stuff around here, odd stuff," Draco said, nodding like a maniac.

"I know, what do you want to do?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"More staring, where is weaselette and the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-the-arse-but-still-throws-brilliant-parties?"

"Maybe you should just call him Harry?" Hermione suggested, "But look, they are over there!" Hermione ended in a little laugh.

Harry and Ginny were partaking in a group game of blind man's bluff. Harry was blindfolded and Ginny was crazily running around trying not to get caught. Blaise and Luna also appeared to be taking part in the game.

"Haha got you!" Shouted Harry as he reached forward to grab the person in front of him, he felt around their body and came to the conclusion that it was probably Ginny, with that in mind he leant forward and tried to kiss her lips, but unfortunately was abruptly cut off.

"Woah man! It's not Ginny!" Shouted a furious Blaise Zabini. He shoved Harry back off him... And that is where the trouble began... You see, Harry fell on top of Ron, who fell on top of pansy, who fell on top of Padma, who fell on top of Parvati, who fell on top of Goyle, who fell on top of Luna, who fell on top of Neville, who fell on top of Dean, who fell on top of Hannah, who fell on top of Millicent, who fell on top of Seamus, who fell on top of Daphne, who fell on top of Draco who fell on top of Hermione. Everyone groaned out loud as they were all stuck in their positions. Hermione looked up at Draco and thought about how they always ended up lying on top of each other, a horrible twist of fate... To be fair he smelt pretty good so the whole experience wasn't too bad. People slowly started to climb back up to standing positions, with the help of those who did not fall. Hermione and Draco however were in less of a rush to get up...

A/N Party part two will be updated soon, I hope you liked this chapter


	10. A bit of news and a lot of walking off!

Hermione was still straddling Draco. But then, in a sudden realisation of circumastance, they got stood up. For a moment they simply stared into each others eyes, nothing romantic, just wide eyed staring, then Draco mumbled something like "food, I'm going to find food," and he was off. Hermione just shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction, wondering, once again, why she always fell on top of Malfoy. She walked until she found Luna.

"Hello," Luna whispered dreamily, Hermione took a deep breath in to work out if Luna had taken any burnshots- they had quite a potent smell, Luna was apparently clean, "Are you having a good time?"

"Yes thank you, listen, Luna I am sorry about Draco and I teasing you about Blaise, we know you don't like him," Hermione lied through her teeth. Luna tried to hide a somewhat guilty and mischievious face.

"Don't worry, Blaise and I worked out that you were only teasing us because you and Draco are in love," Luna smirked then skulked off, in a dainty way. Hermione stood there, dumbfounded, either Luna was joking or she knew... A lucky guess, maybe? How could anyone know that they were in love? Wait... Luna said that they were in love, it was definately not love, it wasn't even like! It was merely a release of anger, that is all, that is it, comprende? Comprendre? Verstehen? Yn Deall? Yes... That is all it was... She repeated that mantra over and over in her head, just to make sure that she completely understood that it meant absolutely nothing whatsoever!

The gryffindor princess then found herself unsure of what to do with herself. She looked around the crowded room, most couples were making out, some had left for whatever reason and some were drunk senseless. So, like any girl in an awkward situation, she made an escape to the bathroom. She made her way over to the mirror and fixed her hair and makeup and scrubbed at her teeth with her nails to make sure they were looking as neat as possible and as clean as possible, no Granger could be seen with bad teeth regardless of what world you are in. Just as she was about to leave she heard gagging coming from a nearby toilet. She knocked on the door politely.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietely, she shooed away some giggling Hufflepuff girls who just entered

"Go away!" Whispered the girl inside the cubicle. "Who is it?" The voice then asked.

"Hermione Granger," She replied. The door than swang open and Hermione was pulled forcefully into the cramped compartment. Hermione looked up in shock and saw her red headed friend leaning over the toilet wearing a shocked expression. "Ginny, what's wrong? I thought you were'nt drinking tonight?"

"I'm not," Ginny said before throwing up, Hermione looked away, "Sorry," Ginevra mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, patting her friend on the back.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny cried before collapsing to the floor in a heap of tears and sweat. Hermione comfortated her friend in astonishment.

"Oh, Ginny, but that's a good thing isn't it?" Hermione said calmly.

"My.. Mother.. will.. kill.. me.." Ginny sulked, taking in short breaths before releasing each word.

"Gin, she adores Harry, she will get over it!" Assured Hermione. The red head then threw herself into Hermiones arms and lay there for a bit, she was calming down slightly but was still pretty upset.

"Harry doesn't know!" She said queitely when she had calmed down a little more.

"I think you should tell him, are you sure you're pregnant?" Ginny nodded to this and stood up using Hermione as a crutch.

"Can you be with me when I tell him please?" Ginny asked softly. In all honesty, Hermione was not too sure of how Harry would react to the news, he was kind and everything but was he ready for children... real children. From what she had heard he was finding it quite difficult to look after the children he had already. For the first time Hermione was beginning to see how the project would benefit people, if you were like Ginny than the future project would help you deal with it all.

"Of course I will, let's go," She said warmly as she led the tear stained Ginny out of the bathroom to find Harry. When they found him his eyes were full of concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, engulfing his fiancee into a large and warm hug.

"I have to tell you something," Ginny began, "I'm pregnant," She blurted out quickly. Harry let go of his girlfriend and stared at her straight in the eyes. For a moment he would not move... But then he picked up Ginny by the waist and started spinning her in circles above him, making her squeal with joy.

"That's excellent!" He commented loudly as he pulled her down to his level to give her a giant, romantic kiss on the lips. Deciding that this was her moment to leave, Hermione tiptoed out of the scene. One day she hoped to find a man like Harry... The relationship he had with Ginny was to die for. Subconsciously Hermione looked over to where Draco was standing, unsure why she did it however, she immediately wished she hadn't as it appeared he was looking at her too, meaning that they had now entered one of their intense staring contests. The muscular man than walked towards her.

"Miss me?" Draco asked as he let her drink out of his water glass, seeing that she was parched.

"Always," Hermione sneered back menacingly.

"Play nice, Granger, what's up with Potter and weaslette?" He asked, looking over he shoulder to the two gryffindorks cuddlying on a sofa. Unsure of whether the pregancy was going public, she just shrugged. "Okay," He commented in confusion. "What time are we leaving?"

"I don't know, whenever you want to I suppose!" Hermione said.

"We can go soon, I just need to talk to Blaise about something," He replied, walking off once more into the distance. He reached Blaise quickly, seeing as the party room was relatively small. Blaise seemed to be engrossed in a conversation about wrackspurts with loony, God knows why he found that interesting. He yanked Blaise into the mens bathroom, despite his protests and began talking.

"You and Luna?" Was all he said, well asked.

"What about us?" Blaise asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Zabini, you and her are having a fling!"

"It isn't a fling mate!" He insisted loudly.

"What is it then? Love?" Draco teased, playfully punching Blaise on the arm.

"Yes," Blaise announced quite seriously.

"What!?" Cried Draco, outraged.

"Move with the times mate, it's not all about status anymore, you should remember that!" Was all Blaise said before walking off. That comment was a comment Draco pondered over for a while, what did Blaise mean 'you should remember that', why did he need to know that? It was all very confusing really. Nonetheless he left the grotty toilet and found Hermione, as he walked neared to her he couldn't help but notice the way the light shon on to her face, enhancing her beautiful features and clear skin. Her hair glittered in the spotlight and she was biting her lip subconciously, it took all Draco had to pull away his gaze. Instead he focused on a wine glass... _that is one sexy wine glass_, he thought.

"Hello Granger," He greeted, he turned his head in the other direction so he didn't have to look at her perfect face.

"Hi, why aren't you looking at me?" Hermione asked. Draco cursed himself for being so unsubtle. He raided his mind for an excuse.

"I- I have- I'm- I am scared of noses?" He said, that was all his simpled mind could muster up.

"hammockaphobia... you have hammockaphobia?" Hermione asked, non-believingly.

"I believe that is what I said," Draco said, backing his ludicrous excuse.

"That explains why you were a death eater!" Hermione laughed, remembering that Voldemort somewhat lacked in the nose department. Draco giggled ever so slightly at this.

"Let's go," He said decisively as he pulled her arm getting her to follow him.

"We might need to pick up our children first!" Hermione suggested. Draco muttered a 'yeah, that would help' before walking upstairs in search of a nursery. Accidentally opening the wrong door they walked in on Padma and Goyle making out, they door was closed ratehr quickly. A minute after, however, the nursery was found and they picked up their two sleeping children and made their way home again.

Draco and Hermione put their children to bed together and each of them recieved a kiss on the forehead from both parents.

"They are so beautiful," Draco whispered.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione replied equally as quitely.

"For what?"

"For being nice today, for beign nice to them all of the time, as well as making this year so much mroe interesting, in a good way," She smiled. Draco smiled back and Hermione marvelled at how good he looked when he shared a rare grin.

"Thank you too Hermione, for everything," He returned. They then gave each other a warm hug, her slender body fit nicely into the curve of his muscular arms and her arms wrapped perfectly around his neck.

They then went upstairs to bed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what will tomorrow be like then?" Hermione asked as she remembered the letter she had got this morning regardign the family test.

"Hard, I imagine," He confessed, "But we function pretty well, so we should do okay," He supposed.

"Yes, Padma told me earlier that McGonagall is going to give us the second aging potion tomorrow," Hermione informed.

"Was this before of afetr she got drunk enough to get it on with Greg?" Draco wondered out loud.

"Oh, before!" Hermione replied, laughing.

"Brilliant! I hope 24 year old me will be hot!"

"I'll be hotter!" Hermione replied and Draco thought _you probably will_.

A/N- I really hope you liked this! Please review! Which couple shall I write more about- excluding Dramione of course, they will be in every chapter! I have storylines for all of them but I just want to know which one you guys want me to write about! Thank you for reading and please review! I can't believe i have over 80 reviews- you guys rule! Anyway, out of interest, how old do you think i am?


	11. Keeping up with the couples!

A/N- Bonjour! I can't believe that I now have more than 90 reviews- you guys are immense! This chapter is basically a chapter about each of the couples, the next chapter will be the family test- which will be a very weird/interesting/original chapter! Please review, I hope you like this!

Keeping up with the couples-

**This chapter takes place the day before the party, the time after everyone left and also the morning after, before the challenge.**

**Blaise and Luna-**

"Shh!" Luna slammed her finger up to her lips and glared at her secret boyfriend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise shot her an odd look, a look that was reserved only for her and her antics. Luna 'Loony' Lovegood shrank behind the long grass and started crawling on all fours very slowly, Blaise followed suit, scared of what his endearingly crazy girlfriend might do if he didn't copy her. Suddenly Luna stopped crawling and turned back to Blaise wearing a look of excitement. "I've found some!" She shouted quietly, she then pointed towards a bright red toadstool. At first Blaise could see nothing but the big mushroom, but as he looked closer he saw that there were tiny, delicate looking things with wings dancing around it. He put his ear to the toadstool and heard little giggles that sounded as if they came from little girls on helium.

"What are they?" Blaise whispered softly into Lunas ear.

"Mush Fairies, the most beautiful type of fairy and also the kindest," Luna replied. She then put her head nearer to the toadstool and whispered something in a different language to the fairies, Blaise then heard more giggles and a hearty laugh from Luna. Luna then put her hand near the mushroom and a little fairy jumped onto her fragile and pale hand. "This is Luna," Luna said, she brought her hand up to Blaises eyes so he could look at the dainty fairy. It appeared to be wearing a dress made from dandelion leaves; her hair was dark brown and looked as if it was so fine it looked like it was pure silk. The fairies face was like the face of a tiny child, with rosy pinks cheeks and freckly skin. The cheerful fairy offered Blaise her hand and Blaise gave her his little finger so that they could exchange some kind of handshake.

"She's beautiful," Blaise whispered. "Her name is Luna?"

"Her real name is Hope Valdez but her fairy name is Luna," Replied human-Luna.

"But you can call me anything you like!" Said the high pitched voiced fairy-Luna.

"Do you like them?" Human-Luna asked to Blaise Zabini.

"They're amazing," Blaise replied. Luna beamed at him.

"It's nice to meet another human who shares my affinity for fairy culture,"

"I love you," Blaise said suddenly. Lunas smile widened even more, and to Blaises relief she said:

"I love you too,"

**Harry and Ginny-**

"What are we going to do Harry?" Asked Ginny whilst she snuggled into the arms of her loving boyfriend and fiancée.

"We can live in Sirius' house, and then maybe buy a house in the country. I hate to sound like Malfoy but, money is not an object," Harry replied as he twirled locks of Ginny's around his fingers.

"What about names?" Questioned Ginny.

"Gin, we have eight months to work that out!"

"You can never start suggesting too early," Said Ginny, tapping his nose with her index finger.

"Okay, what names do you like?" Asked Harry.

"Well, I like the names we have given our simulated children," Ginny replied.

"Yes, I do too, so if it's a girl, Bonnie, and if it is a boy then either Daniel or Rupert?" Said Harry.

"Exactly!" Ginny smiled. Then she snuggled into his side and took in his musty scent, marvelling in her mind on how lucky she was to have found a guy like Harry. Harry smiled down at her too and watched as his beloved fiancée fell into a peaceful sleep. Then, their three children who were now all nine, entered the room. Harry made a sign to them letting them know that their mother was asleep, the three then climbed onto the sofa next to their parents and they too fell into a dreamless and calm sleep, knowing that his ideal family was around him he too drifted into a perfect sleep.

**Ron and Pansy-**

"Charlie, get down off that sofa right now!"  
"Eleanor, do not do that to Freddie!"

"Freddie, do not bite her!"

"Niamh, that is not a toy, put down the poor Horklump!"

"Grace, do not eat that canary cream!"

"William, Thomas is not a Dragon!"

"Thomas, that does not give you permission to hit him!"

"James, if you dare drop that portable swamp you will not get any dinner!"

"Sarah, put the pen down and stop drawing on the walls!"

Yes, Ron and Pansy were struggling with their nine children. They now aged from 5-10 and most of them were at that stage where rules are useless and breaking them are fun.

"Ron, what shall we do?" Sighed Pansy.

"We can do something Pans!" Reassured Ron, taking his partners hand warmly.

"Thanks weasel! You're a mate!" She smiled at him and then started to battle James, who had found Rons broomstick. Ron laughed to himself a little, 'mate' was a word which he had heard many times recently. He had kind of hoped he meant something more than mate by now, after all they had kissed twice. Although Ronald Weasley did not want to admit it, he was pretty smitten over the pug-faced Slytherin girl. She was still bitchy, arrogant and clingy but she, too, had her good qualities, she listened and cared about his opinions, she wasn't overly clever and she never lied to him. Not even once. Even through the tough times of having to raise nine turbulent children they remained friends, but Ron wanted more.

**Padma and Goyle-**

Sitting in their living room, on the sofa, by the fire was a certain Mr Goyle and a certain Miss Patel. Their children were already in bed and now it was that awkward time of the day where they would just sit and not talk. Today Padma had found herself a good book and had whipped up some tasty hot chocolate, she snuggled into her quilted blanket and grinned widely as she read her favourite part of the book 'City of Bones', the part where the main character Jace and the other main character Clary share their first kiss. Gregory was on the other side of the sofa, he had cut himself a rather large slice of chocolate cake and was happily filling himself with the luxury. When he finished, not wanting to move out of his comfortable seat to get more cake her decided to annoy Padma.

"Whatcha doin'" He asked in his non-sexy but masculine voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Padma snapped, not looking up from her book.

"Uhh, I dunno," Greg shrugged.

"Why don't you read a book or something, just stop annoying me!" Suggested Padma angrily.

"Can't read," Goyle said with no hint of sarcasm in his voice. This made Padma look up from her brilliant book to give Greg a questioning look.

"Are you serious? How did you pass your NEWTs?" She asked, wearing an incredulous look.

"I just copied of you," Said Goyle truthfully.

"What!" Screeched Padma outraged.

"That's the only reason you Ravenclaws exist- so we stupid people can copy of you!" Admitted Goyle.

"Let me teach you how to read!" Said the ravenclaw, she wriggled her way towards Goyle and shoved the book in front of him. She pointed to the word 'risky'. "This is risky..." She started; she wasn't exactly sure how to teach people how to read. "It is spelt exactly how you would pronounce it," She said. "Once you know this rule you can read pretty much anything, do you get it?" She asked. Goyle nodded slowly and took the book off her; he used his finger to follow each letter as he attempted to read the passage of writing. Padma just watched him as he let out a little cheer every time he finished a word, it was really quite endearing.

A/N Please review everybody! I really love getting reviews and I would love to reach 100 by the time I post my next chapter! I read every single review, they encourage me so much! Oh, keep guessing my age!


	12. Purple paint!

All of the students involved in the Future Project were sitting nervously in the great hall. For many, who as of yet had not visited London, it was their first time out of the room of requirement since the beginning of the year. The news of the family test had been playing on everyone's minds since the letter; many rumours were going round about what it would contain- the best one being that the whole family had to slay a dragon and then cook it ready to be served to the Queen. Anyway, after a while, Headmistress McGonagall stood in front of them in the great hall.

"Welcome students," She began confidently, "I hope you have all been revising for this test," Everyone looked around guiltily, except Hermione of course who had completed a spider diagram on her family. "Well, I can tell you now that any of the revision you have done is completely useless. I have decided that we are not going to do a test; we are going to do a tournament instead. The professors and I worked out that this year will be quite boring if you didn't have something challenging to complete (at this point both Ron and Pansy were thinking that this year had already been challenging enough with their nine children), so we have created the tri-infant tournament. This means that there will be three challenges to complete; the challenges must be complete as a family. The first challenge will be in one month, more details will be delivered to you at your house, you are free to go," She finished. There was a moment silence before excited chatter broke out amongst everyone. Most were rather thrilled by the idea and couples were already discussing their tactics for success.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at Hermione and Dracos house the atmosphere was... quiet. They still had the rest of the day off of work and they were quite unsure of what to do with themselves. Out of the blue Hermione remembered that over the project her and Malfoy were meant to be completing tasks, she knew that to go to London was one of them and as far as she could remember it was the only one they had completed. She wracked her brain for the other tasks and all she could remember was that they needed to go to the beach at some point and they also had to paint a room. Seeing as it was only February she thought that the beach would be a little... Chilly. So she went upstairs to find Draco and told him that they were going to paint the children's room.

"That's boring!" He protested immediately.

"Malfoy, come on, if we don't do these tasks we won't pass- then we'll have to repeat the year!" She informed him forcefully.

"But, the girls don't need to paint their room! Can't we paint another room?" He said with a slightly childish tone of voice.

"What room do you suggest?"

"I don't know, we have hundreds of rooms, hell I haven't even been in most of them!" He replied. "Why don't we find a new room and turn it into a gym or something,"

"A gym? That's rather muggle don't you think?" Hermione said cheekily.

"Not at all," Draco said confusedly.

"Okay," Hermione replied, "So which room shall we use for our gym?"

"Let's just look around, there is bound to be a massive room somewhere!" Draco suggested. For the next half hour the pair went in every single room, during this time they discovered that they had a spa, a billiard room, a linen room, a craft room, another, larger library, seven extra bedrooms on top of the ten they had already found, an informal dining room, ten more bathrooms, another formal dining room, a guest kitchen, a home schooling room, a game room, an indoor pool with fresh water from the lake outside of school, a sun room and finally an aquarium... Oh, in a cupboard they found a group of house elves, unfortunately for Draco, Hermione freed them all at once. The last room they looked in was the perfect size for a gym- it always has to be the last one doesn't it! So, knowing that they had the space, Draco accio'd some green paint, while Hermione accio'd some red. The argument was inevitable.

In the end they decided to paint the room a light purple shade.

"I don't understand why we had to do this the muggle way!" Draco protested as he smothered paint lazily onto the blank wall.

"Be careful!" Snapped Hermione as she saw Dracos paint fall onto the floor, Draco rolled his eyes and attempted to be more careful, "Anyway, it isn't good for you to use magic all of the time, you will never be able to cope without it if you don't use the muggle ways every so often!" Hermione explained.

"Oh, shut up!" Draco retorted.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione snapped. Draco just walked up to her with his paintbrush in his hand and looked down on her. Hermione remained adamant that she was not going to cower to this boy, however much to her surprise he just raised his purple paintbrush to her nose and smeared the wet paint all over it. "Ohh, now you're in for it," Hermione warned playfully. Draco raised his eyebrows and then turned around to run for his life... or cleanliness. "I will get you Draco Malfoy; I will paint that precious blonde hair of your purple!" She shouted. For a while they had a childish paint fight and by the end their bodies were purpler than the walls.

"Well that was fun," Hermione admitted as she sat on the floor, attempting to catch her breath.

"Quite," Draco replied truthfully, he too was out of breath as Hermione was faster than her small frame gave her credit for.

"Do you want to get going with the walls now?"

"Not really," He replied, she shot him a warning look and he said, "But we're going to have to do it anyway aren't we!"

They spent many hours after that just painting. Natalya and Amelia, meanwhile, had occupied themselves with the box of treats George had sent to them from his shop in Diagon Alley- later on Hermione and Draco were thrilled when they found out the consequences of being given burping powder by their children who were selling it off as sherbet. Anyway, once the painting was done Draco decided that they needed some equipment.

"i have some at home, I can accio it if you want!" Draco suggested. Hermione nodded. He murmured a few spells and all of a sudden, flying through the window, came several pieces of gym equipment. But these pieces weren't muggle pieces, there were no treadmills here, as standing in front of them were some very odd exercise machines indeed. There was one piece that looked like a broomstick, but it was attached to the ground by a long metal pole. The oddest piece was the thing that looked like weights but instead of metal on each end of the pole there were glasses of strange, green, cat sized slugs. Hermione stared at them and tapped at the glass, watching their reaction.

"They're jubberslugs," Draco informed, he was rather proud of the fact that he just taught THE Hermione Granger something new. "You give them a biscuit and they put on one stone. That is why we use them, we feed them every time we want a heavier weight, then, when they are full we cook them and eat them in the form of soup, a real delicacy," Hermione stared at him in disgust and gagged ever so slightly, she didn't even want to imagine what colour soup the jubberslugs would make.

"Do you want to try them?" Draco asked, pointing to the jubberweights- that was the name of the weights.

"I don't want to eat them!" Hermione shrieked as she thought he was referring to eating the slugs.

"Oh no, I mean do you want to lift the weights?" He clarified.

"Oh, okay then," She said sheepishly. She lay on the mat that was provided and clasped her hand around the metal poles. Draco looked down at her in amusement and watched her as she tried to lift the only four kilogram weights, after a while he started to feed the jubberslugs and watched and laughed as she tried her best to lift the mass.

"You're pathetic!" He laughed.

"We don't all do quidditch!" She sighed as she put the weights on top the stand. "You try if you are so strong. He did so effortlessly; Hermione continued to feed the jubberslugs but Draco still managed to lift the weights easily. She had to admit that he was rather muscley, more so than she had ever noticed. She was sure that not many people could lift weights that easily. Seeing that Hermione was sufficiently impressed, Draco put the weights on the stand and put on his smug expression.

"What do you think, am I strong or what?" He said.

"Meh," She said while shrugging her shoulder, "Arrogant, yes, strong, slightly, Ron is stronger," She lied, Ron was about as weak as a hamster... a baby hamster... and even a baby hamster might beat him in an arm wrestle. However the comment did its job and successfully irritated Draco.

Later that day Draco and Hermione went to go and find their children so that they could tell them about the tri-infant tournament. The little ones took the news rather well and said that they were excited about it, they also said that they were going to win at whatever cost, Daddies little girls indeed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So I'm confused," Said Luna as she laid her dainty head on her boyfriend's comfortable lap. "Who knows what?"

"We know about Draco and Granger, they know about us, they know that we know about them knowing about us, they have an inkling that we know about them, but we can still tease them!" Blaise explained carefully.

"I think I get it!" Luna said finally after half an hour of confuzzledness.

"Brilliant! Can we have dinner now?" Blaise asked.

"Of course, you know where the kitchen is!"

A/N that was so short! I am so sorry; I was planning on it being longer! But 'Wahoo' we now have an actual storyline- the tri-infant tournament! I know it sounds lame but I have some pretty cool ideas for it, I hope you'll like it. So this chapter is more about Dramione friendship, I hate writing that stuff, but anyway, the next chapter should be more romantic, also there will be more of an appearance from other couples and from all of the children! Thank you all for reviewing- I have over 110! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT 130 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**


	13. Let's go swimming!

Draco and Hermione had a lovely rest of the week, they had gone to work and Hermione had even got a promotion. Although she suspected that her flirtatious boss may have given it to her because of reasons which were completely unrelated to work, nonetheless she had a promotion which meant she could tick that off their task list. Draco's week at work had been pretty uneventful; his boss seemed to have found someone else to flirt with- much to Draco's relief. Every evening they would just read and then go to bed and occasionally they would discuss work or the tri-infant tournament, inevitably they fought quite a lot too, but that is nothing out of the norm. All in all, it was a pretty pleasant week. The weekend rolled around pretty quickly and on Saturday morning they received a notice asking them to receive their second aging potion, at eleven the family had picked it up and now, at twelve thirty, they were sitting around the fireplace read to drink. They downed it in one... And then fell asleep... For two hours.

Draco was the first to wake. As he was facing to his left the first sight he saw was his two beautiful little girls, well less little now, they appeared to be about eight years old. The girl nearest to him, he supposed would be Natalya, now had thigh length straight blonde hair with goldeny brown highlights. He then looked to his other little one, Amelia; she had wavy dirty blonde hair which reached down to just above the hip. Both children took the bone structure of their mother, beautifully delicate features and petite frames and even with their eyes closed you could see that they would have big orbs which would mean that no human could say 'no' to them. After smiling at his exceptional, veela-looking but sound asleep children he rolled around to face Hermione Granger. Now at the age of twenty four she appeared to be in the prime of her life yet still did not look that different, her skin had a healthy glow and her cheeks were rosy red, her hair was now cut to just below the shoulder and was shiny and deep brown in colour, she still had her wonderful figure and her lips, well let's just say that Draco found it hard to pull his gaze away from them. After appreciating the new Hermione he wondered about his own appearance, he hoped that this time he hadn't turned into an ancient man like before. Luckily for him his reflection pleased him immensely; his hair was shiny in a non-greasy way and fell nicely around his face, he was well proportioned and had muscles in all the right places. He winked to himself in the mirror before walking back to the sofa where he had sat before. Hermione awoke just then and groggily sat up and stared at Draco with tired eyes.

"Look Granger, look how good I look," Said Draco loudly and arrogantly. Hermione raised one eyebrow.

"You look okay," She replied whilst shrugging her shoulders in an ungraceful manner.

"Okay?" Draco mimicked, outraged. Merlin, he looked better than okay! Surely handsome or sexy would be more appropriate?

"Yes, you look okay!" Hermione reiterated. Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smoulder," He said sensually. He then pulled some kind of odd expression and stared into Hermiones deep brown eyes.

"What on earth are you doing?" Hermione asked incredulously, she was sure that age had made Draco Malfoy crazy.

"This is kind of an off-day for me, this doesn't normally happen." Draco sighed, he then lay back on the sofa and looked at his little girls again. Hermione quickly shrugged off his abnormal behaviour and mimicked his action.

"They're so pretty," Hermione said proudly.

"Yes," Agreed Draco Malfoy.

"We need to start training them soon," Hermione informed, remembering Draco of the tournament which would take place in just over three weeks.

"We shoulder," Draco approved. "Where do we begin?"

"Well, we should teach them how to swim," Suggested Hermione. Draco nodded in agreement and the (now fully awake) family made their way over to the large swimming pool at the far end of their garden, neither Hermione nor Draco had been there yet so it was a new experience for all of them. Before going outside they had all changed into their swimwear, Hermione did happen to steal a few glances at the revealed ferret but who could blame her? The fake family then spent the next two hours swimming. Of course Draco and Hermione stole glances at each other when they thought the other was not looking. Natalya and Amelia seemed to be very fast learners and seemed to really enjoy swimming so if the first task happened to be a swimming task they should pass with flying colours.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A bit later on, after dinner, the family settled down to watch another DVD. Amelia and Natalya chose this time and decided on a film called 'Lord of the Rings', unfortunately Draco spent the whole time saying stuff like 'wizards do not do that' or 'a wizard would never do this', it was actually rather annoying and after about thirty minutes of his wining Hermione stuffed a sock in his mouth. Nevertheless Amelia and Natalya enjoyed it, but mainly because they got to stay up late.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Afterwards they were tucked up into bed and Hermione read them a story while Draco made two cups of tea. A couple of cups of teas later and Hermione and Draco were in bed, reminiscing on the funny things that had happened between them back in their youth.

"Do you remember when I slapped you?" Hermione asked, not bothering to hide the amusement in her voice.

"Oh yes," Said Draco monotonously, "You did some serious damage Granger! I have a scar by my ear!" He turned his face so she could laugh at his battle wounds. "But, do you remember when I made your teeth grow!"

"Oh I forgot to thank you for that!" Replied Hermione, remembering that he was the reason her teeth had to be fully straightened out making her look nicer than she had done before the spell was cast.

"You and Weasley were funny to make fun of," Admitted Draco, "He was so smitten,"

"Mm," Mumbled Hermione awkwardly. Draco merely laughed at her embarrassment.

"Did you know that Blaise has had a crush on Loony for three years?" Draco said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Haha, no, did he? Bless him!" Laughed Hermione, unfortunately she was too tired to correct his use of 'Loony' instead of 'Luna'. "I think Luna liked him too, actually that reminds me, we need to arrange a dinner party," She said, referring to the task sheet. Draco groaned loudly.

"When shall we have it?" Draco asked.

"What about next weekend, we're free!" Hermione said and Draco nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good," Said Draco wearily, he then closed his eyes and started snoring vociferously.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Minerva gave a menacingly laugh as she reviewed the progress her project was making. She was extremely proud of all of her students; most of them had forgotten house rivalry and had just gotten on with completing the project calmly. Most partners had either started going out or had become fast friends. The portrait of Albus Dumbledore smiled proudly down at his successor- she had extinguished house enmity.

However, this wise old (dead) man feared that it may all go wrong soon. He had tried to convince Minerva that the tournament would just cause tension and rivalry between the couples, ending several friendships but she remained adamant that it would secure inter house unity. I suppose only the future can reveal the answer...

A/N- I'm so tired! I stayed up till after midnight because I wanted to see if the world was going to end... It didn't- it is now 00:17... I have a party tomorrow, I had two last weekend too, and therefore I am so tired. But... I am on my Xmas hols! My last week at school was okay, we did lots of tests but we also watched a couple of rom-coms so all was well in the end. I might finish before 2013 but I seriously doubt it! I am going to be so busy this week but I will try to update once every two days THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL, FANTASTIC, BREATHTAKING, ASTONISHING, BRILLIANT, MAGNIFICENT REVIEWERS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I CANNOT EVEN EXPRESS HOW HAPPY EACH AND EVERY REVIEW MAKES ME SO PLEASE KEEP GOING


	14. Fanfiction!

"Sausages?"

"Check."

"Burgers?"

"Check."

"Salad?"

"Check."

"Dragon balls?"

"Ugh, check."

"Sweet corn?"

"Check, Granger we have been through this one hundred times, we have everything!"

"Well, you can never be too sure!" Hermione Granger had been running around the house like a lunatic for about seven hours now, their spring party was to take place in the afternoon and she had been up since the break of dawn trying to get everything organised. Because of the lovely weather Draco and Hermione had decided, last minute, that they were going to have a barbeque. Well, Hermione had decided and Draco just went along with it as he had no clue what a barbeque was.

"What time is everyone coming today?" Asked Draco for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Malfoy, we have been through this!" Hermione said irritably, "They will be here at three, so we have one hour, thus, you must get changed this instant! Someone might come early and then where would we be?"

"Sheesh, don't get your wand in a knot!" Draco replied, backing away slightly from the agitated girl who looked as if she may blow up from stress any minute now.

"Draco Malfoy, you get changed this instant, this is serious!"

"No, fighting Voldemort is serious, this is not!" Draco retaliated.

"NOW!" Screeched Hermione, pointing to their bedroom. Draco decided it would be best to get ready now, as Hermione was turning a dangerous shade of red. He returned a few minutes later wearing a white shirt and dark blue denim jeans.

"Lovely, thank you," Hermione said calmly as she scanned the boy with her eyes, making sure he looked presentable for their guests, she seemed to have considerably calmed down. "Right, you take over here," Hermione continued while she gave the wooden spoon to Draco so that he could whisk some cream, "And I'll get ready," She then walked off.

"Scopula," Draco muttered so that magic could whisk the cream instead of himself, because, of course, doing things the muggle way for once would be simply diabolical. Hermione reappeared almost instantly, but fortunately for Draco he heard her walking down the stairs so he could take hold of the spoon so that she would not notice he used magic to whisk it.

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the spoon of the boy.

"You look nice," Draco complimented, uncharacteristically.

"So do you," Hermione replied back. And then came another awkward eye contact moment, for a couple of moments they just gazed, still unsure of what they felt for each other. Still sure they disliked each other but when one shares a child with someone it is hard not to feel something.

"I should... light the barbeque," Hermione mumbled, still gazing into his silvery grey orbs.

"Yes, you should," Draco said, snapping back into reality and pulling his eyes away. "I'll go and make sure Talya and Milly are ready," He headed upstairs.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"Hey Daddy!" Chorused the little Malfoys as Draco entered the room.

"Hi munchkins!" He greeted back as his little girls engulfed him in a friendly hug. "Are you ready for lunch?"

"Almost Dad," Said Natalya, who was brushing her long beautiful hair.

"What are you going to wear?" Draco asked.

"Mummy bought us some dresses," Explained Amelia, she had already done her hair and had brushed her teeth, like her Mother she was rather efficient.

"Oh, how lovely," Draco said, looking at the purple frocks that were lying on their beds. "When are you getting changed?"

"Now!" Replied Amelia. She then started pushing Draco out of the room so they could get changed; she was bossy like her Mother too. With a chuckle Draco made his way back downstairs.

"Come downstairs when you are ready, Aaron will be here soon!" Draco added in at the end, he heard a little giggle from inside the girls' room, Draco had found out that his daughters had a little crush on Aaron Zabini, but they could do better, of course.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Knock Knock.

"Draco, get the door!" Ordered Hermione who at this moment was tending some sausages on the barbeque.

"I'll get it!" Shouted Natalya from upstairs in her bedroom. You could then hear the clatter of tiny footsteps running towards the front door.

"Hello Uncle Ron!" Chorused the two twins.

"Hello girls!" Replied Ron Weasley, "Can we come in?" He asked, motioning to the rest of his eleven family members.

"Hmm, I don't know," Joked Amelia, "Shall we let him in Talya?"

"Yes, I think so, come on in Uncle Ron!" Natalya laughed; Ron then bent down and gave the beautiful eight year olds a warm hug.

"You would never know you were a Malfoy!" He mused out loud, earning strange looks from the girls who hadn't been told of the tension between their Father and, basically, everyone else in the world. At that moment Hermione walked to the front door and greeted Ron, Pansy and their nine children. She took a moment to take in their new appearance since the latest aging potion, Ron had filled out a little around the face, all that eating was now beginning to show, his hair was still as red as ever and he still had a cheeky little face which could make anyone laugh. And Pansy sure had put on quite a lot of weight around the middle, and she must have been staring at Pansy's stomach for a while as Pansy suddenly said...

"It's not fat, the potion made me pregnant!" She said.

"Merlins beard! So that makes two of you!" Hermione gasped, remembering that Ginny was also pregnant, except her child would be real.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ron suspiciously, Hermione stared wide eyes at him a mentally kicked herself for forgetting that it was a secret. "Hermione, you aren't pregnant are you, because if you are, I will kill that little ferret fa-"

"Ronald, I am not pregnant! Do I look pregnant?" They all glanced at her stomach, "Wait, don't answer that!"

"So, who is pregnant then?"

"Umm, don't worry, it's a friend at home," Hermione made up. "Hey look, it's Malfoy, come over here Malfoy," Her saviour had just arrived at the right moment so she didn't have to elaborate any further.

"Pansy," He greeted vaguely warmly, shaking her hand and raising one eyebrow at her stomach, he just presumed she was getting fat. "And Weasel, how lovely to see you again!" He said sarcastically, offering his hand but pulling it away before Ron could even go near touching it.

"Likewise, Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"Well, come through here," Interrupted Hermione, before everything got a bit too venomous, "Everyone else will be here soon,"

Sure enough within the next half an hour the remaining guests arrived. This included, the Zabini family, the Potters, the Goyles, the Longbottoms, the Finnigans, the Thomas', the Clarks, Draco's boss and finally Hermione's boss. Everyone was happily mingling outside, helping themselves to burgers and sausages, Luna was the only one who had a particular fondness for Dragon testicles, and everyone else cleverly avoided them. Luna, at this exact moment, was talking to Hermione, who was keeping well back as Dragon balls gives you horribly bad breath, nonetheless they were chatting happily away.

"You know I know about you and Draco, don't you Hermione?" Said Luna, changing the subject from their previous topic of their children.

"What?" Replied Hermione. "What about me and Draco?"

"That you're together, that you're in lurrveee,"

"Sorry, what gave you that impression?"  
"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that you and him were kissing in your kitchen!"

"Oh, that was nothing, it meant nothing!" Hermione protested.

"Sure Hermione,"

"It didn't I swear!"

"Whatever, so I was on the internet the other day..." Luna began talking before Hermione cut in.

"How do you know what the internet is?"

"You told me about it ages ago," Luna explained, "Anyway, I found this website, it's called fanfiction, and you know how Harry released seven books about his life, well people have written stories about us..." Luna said, grimacing slightly.

"What!" Exclaimed Hermione in shock, "That's slightly disturbing, what are they about?"

"Unfortunately they are mainly romances, and Hermione, I hate to tell you this seeing as you just told me that you and Malfoy aren't together, well..." Luna said slowly.

"Spit it out," Hermione snapped.

"A lot of the 600,000 stories are about you and Malfoy..." Luna said closing her eyes so she didn't have to see Hermiones reaction. Luna opened them slowly and found that Hermione had stormed off in the direction of Draco Malfoy.

"What's wrong with Granger?" Asked a masculine voice from behind Luna. She turned and smiled at her boyfriend, Blaise.

"I just told her about fanfiction," Luna said, rather smugly.

"Ouch, this will be fun to watch then," The pair then walked over to where Hermione and Draco were standing, both of them looking equally disgusted and shocked over the recent news.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Granger?" Said Draco, gulping ever so loudly.

"I, I don't know?" Replied Hermione. The whole party had gathered round the pair, watching the two of them stammer.

"Shall we read some?" Draco said painfully, he was looking as though someone had just scratched a knife along a china plate, which meant a look of disgust, horror and torture.

"I think we're going to have to now, we can't know about it and not read it... Wait, what other pairings are there Luna?" Hermione asked, realising that everyone had gathered round.

"Well, there is some Harry and Draco," She began, Harry and Draco gagged loudly and gave each other the look of death, "Also some of you and professor Snape," Everyone gagged at this, Hermione had to run to the nearest bin in fear that she might actually throw up, "Also, there is all the stuff you would expect like, Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione," Everyone nodded, that was a given, "But there is also some Hermione and Ginny," Everyone looked positively ill after that list and Blaise cut her off before she could list anymore.

"How many have you read Luna?" he asked.

"Quite a lot, they are surprisingly addictive!" She admitted, "Draco and Hermione ones are the best, I will show you one I favourited on my phone, let me just load it," She then got out her new mobile and fidgeted round with it and then handed it over to Hermione and Draco.

"Are you ready?" Asked Draco.

"Yes, so the rating is M, what does that mean, first of all?" Hermione asked.

"Minor," Luna lied.

"Okay, fair enough," Said Hermione contently. The whole group stood in silence for a while as the couple read through the story, about five minutes in Draco shouted out:

"What the devil am I doing?" Followed by Hermione screeching:

"What the devil am I doing?" they both then chorused:

"This is disgusting!"

"Luna, how could you make us read that?" Screamed Hermione, throwing the phone at Luna whilst wincing in disgust.

"It's your future mate," Blaise joked towards Draco who gave him the most deadliest of sneers in return. "Woah, just kidding!"

"Luna, can I borrow your phone, Gin wants to read some stories about us!" Said Harry calmly, unfazed so far by the idea of fanfiction.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

About half an hour later everyone was sitting on tables reading fanfiction about themselves, a few of them would occasionally move to eat some bread or nibble on some carrots. Hermione and Draco, thoroughly disgusted, sat together talking to their bosses who had not been in the books so had no fanfictions written about them. Draco was learning that Hermiones boss was an insufferable flirt, and he actually rather disliked him. The man had greasy, slicked back, black hair which reached down to the bottom of his neck and his facial features were big and round and not at all handsome, Hermione was obviously oblivious to this as she was looking at her boss as if he was the dreamiest man on the earth. Hermione was not the only one ogling at the man as Draco's boss had taken a liking to him as well.

"So, are you kids excited about the first part of the tournament?" Asked Fredrick Figfencer.

"Oh yes," replied Hermione politely, "I think we are prepared!"

"heard tha' the firs' challenge is goin-ta be battlin' red caps," Said Hermiones boss, Jason, in his thick Irish accent. Hermione and Draco looked at each other in shock.

"But that takes advanced magic, way beyond the capabilities of an eight year old!" Draco argued.

"I don' know, tha's wha' I heard!"

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

A/N sooo tired, why am I always so tired! I might update tomorrow, but I might not :D Anyone who reviews will get a virtual cookie, if you don't review than **no cookie for you**!


	15. Red caps!

"Red caps, red caps..." Hermione pondered out loud. She was, at this moment, in her private library with her nose stuck in a book all about red caps. Ever since the barbeque she had been researching them, finding out their strengths and weaknesses, of course she knew quite a lot about them because of the old Professor Lupin but she felt the need to refresh her memory.

"Granger, calm your life down! I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't put the children in any danger!" Replied Luna Lovegood. She had just come over to borrow some sugar but had found herself being dragged into her friend's library by a nervous Hermione Granger; who had told her everything that her boss said to her about red caps.

"I've been thinking about that," Said Hermione, plonking herself down on a chair next to Luna, "What if this is designed to remind us that our children are not real so we shouldn't become too attached to them!"

"Hermione, our headmistress would not do that because she isn't that mean!" Reassured Luna, patting Hermione on the back comfortingly. "Anyway, what I really want to talk about is you and Malfoy; I can't wait for the two of you to canoodle in public!" Said Luna dreamily.

"Malfoy and I will never, and I repeat never, canoodle in public!" the Gryffindor protested.

"Okay, maybe you won't canoodle in public, but I know you will at least participate in some private shenanigans!"

"Oh Luna, where did my innocent friend go? Malfoy and I will not be getting together, that kiss was a onetime thing! Anyway, let's get back to red caps, I know that they are drawn to lost travellers, so that makes me think the challenge will involve some kind of a journey!" Hermione swiftly changed the topic, the whole subject of her and Draco had been made increasingly awkward since the revelation of fanfiction. They rarely talked after that day, which was a week ago now, each conversation just ended in an awkward silence as they would remember the terrifyingly sexual scene written by an obviously deranged author. It was hard for them to believe that anyone would write a story about the two of them, let alone one which was so... mature. Anyway, they barely talked and Draco spent most of his time after work at Goyle's house or at Blaise's while Hermione frequently visited either Harry's or occasionally Ron's , but that was a rarity as she really couldn't stand pregnant pug princess Pansy (Hermione was rather proud of that nickname, she had a particular fondness for alliteration).

Luna and Hermione continued to talk about red caps for a while (well Hermione did most of the talking), Hermione desperately tried to figure out a plan to save her daughters from the horrible goblins while Luna amused herself with the sunlit dust which was floating around the room. A while later, Luna got bored with the dust and announced that she was going to leave as she was going to go on a family trip to the seaside, seeing as it was another warm weekend in the room of requirement. Hermione spent the rest of the day in the gym.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Draco was in the small house of Gregory and Padma, unfortunately for the couple Padma's grades did not make up for Goyle's horrendous grades so they were assigned to a very small house indeed. Padma was out at the moment, visiting her sister, so that left Draco and Gregory alone. They were sitting in the kitchen, cramped around a tiny table, discussing Greg's love life.

"So Draco, I have come up with a clever ruse," Goyle said, he sounded quite proud as he just used 'I' and 'clever' in a sentence. "I know how to get Padma to like me!"

"Go on,"

"It's quite simple; she likes books, so I write a book!" Gregory said, barely able to hold back his excitement for his plan. Draco smacked his palm to his face.

"Mate, you can't just 'write a book', you have to be somewhat intelligent!" Draco said, patting his dumb friend on the shoulder.

Greg looked quite offended. "It'll be a simple book," He said, shrugging.

"A simple book with diabolical spelling, yes, you are right, she will definitely fall in love with you!" Draco droned sarcastically.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" He said.

"Tell her you want to write a book but you need her help," Draco suggested, "Then you can grow closer,"

"Uh okay," Said Goyle impishly. "What should the book be about?"

"Something you can relate to..." Draco wondered for a while and then said, "Food!"

"Okay, a book about food, I can do that!" Goyle announced proudly. "I read some fanfiction about you and Granger yesterday," Draco stared at him with wide eyes, not sure whether he wanted the boy to continue speaking.

"I... I didn't know you could read?"

"Padma taught me!"

"Wow..."

"Anyway, the story made me think," Gregory said, at this point Draco murmured 'something which you don't do often enough', not hearing the other Slytherin continued, "You and Granger would actually make a good couple! I think you should ask her out!"

"How about no? Granger and I will never, ever, E-VER, go out!"

"But I want you to!" Whined Gregory.

"I wants don't get!" And with that Draco Malfoy stormed out of the house and made his way to the outskirts of the village where his manor stood.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"I see you didn't have a good day," Hermione observed as she saw Draco storm in and collapse on the sofa.

"Does it look like I did Granger?" Questioned Draco, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"Well, if it helps, neither did I!" She replied. "This challenge thing is really stressing me out; I can't work out what it will be!"

"Merlin, calm down!" Draco said, rubbing his temples, presumably trying to soothe a headache, "The challenge wasn't designed so that we could find out early, meaning we aren't meant to prepare for it,"

"That's true," Hermione admitted, "But, I still think we should teach the kids a few basic spells, for protection,"

"They don't have a wand! Where are they anyway?"

"Upstairs," As if on cue the two girls ran into the lounge and jumped onto the sofa in synchronisation.

"Mummy, Daddy can we have a sleepover?" They chorused, putting on their angelic faces which they knew their parents could not say no to. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and shrugged, they couldn't see any problem with the idea.

"Okay," Said Draco, "The weekend after next, we have the challenge next week,"

"Yay!" Screamed the eight year olds.

"Who shall we invite?" Said Amelia as the pair left the room arm in arm.

"You're weird," Hermione suddenly said a few moments after the girls left.

"Um, excuse me?" Said Draco.

"You're mood swings, sometimes you will be really nice and then you will be really moody," She observed.

"That's a bit harsh, you're like that too!"

"Hmm, do you want to watch a film?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Sure, which one?" He asked.

"I think you would like titanic," She said.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" _270 minutes later _"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

"There was room on the plank for two! For two!" Draco said in an overly emotional voice. Hermione laughed at how films turned Draco into a fairly different man.

"Did you like it?" Hermione asked in an amused voice.

"It was so sad!" Draco said, "Why didn't Rose take that stupid lifeboat?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day, anyway, let's go to bed, I'm tired,"

_A/N- While I was writing this I realised that I use quite a lot of weird English words, so I thought I would explain some of them to people who live outside of the UK. 'Plonked' means 'to sit down', 'ruse' is like a mischievous plan, a 'pronk' is a foolish person, 'canoodle' is hugging and kissing, a 'kerfuffle' is like a muddle or a problem, and finally 'shenanigans' is foolish (sometimes adult) behaviour. I wasn't sure if people outside of the UK would know those words, so I thought I would explain them! If I use any weird British words don't hesitate to ask me what they mean, I really like to use odd words. Furthermore, if you have any weird or wonderful words you would like me to include then review telling me the word so that I can add them in, I usually reserve these words for Luna. Today I read 'my immortal', have any of you read it? It was so bad it was good! __**Anyway, please keep on reviewing, I am overwhelmed and exceedingly pleased by the responses I am getting to this fanfiction and I treasure every review, every review counts and makes me that little bit happier!**__**(Please excuse the cheesiness of that speech)... Oh and cookies for all of you who reviewed my last chapter, this time I will be handing out virtual muffins for all ye reviewers**__ :D NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE CHALLENGE._


	16. Challenge number one!

Hermione straightened the bow on Natalya's dress and smiled at her two children with pride. They looked absolutely adorable in their little cream dresses with turquoise bows, each of them holding their precious teddy bears for comfort on this terrifying day. Everyone at their primary school had been telling them that they would have to fight monsters for the tournament; so for the past few days they had been absolutely petrified of the tri-infant tournament. In all honesty Draco and Hermione weren't too happy about it themselves; if they were really fighting red caps then it would be a hard day.

"What time are we going?" Asked Amelia.

"We need to be in the great hall by eleven, so we will leave in about five minutes," Replied Hermione. It would be the children's second time leaving the room of requirement, going to London was their first time.

"Are you ready?" Said Draco as he walked into the girls' bedroom, sporting a dark green polo top and a pair of black jeans.

"I think so," Said Hermione, she stood up from her crouching position and gave Draco a nervous look. He gave her a weak smile, not finding enough courage to act strong.

The family of four walked outside of their house into their street, they saw Luna, Blaise and Aaron leave and the families nodded at each other, no one in the mood to converse. They passed many other families as they headed towards the towns gates; every family walked hand in hand wearing solemn expressions. As they exited the room of requirement and entered Hogwarts many students from the younger years started to stare as they had not seen the seventh and eighth years since the beginning of the year and they had never seen their children. It did not take long to get to the great hall and when they entered they found that the house tables had now been converted into many smaller tables, one for each family. Hermione and Draco found the table labelled Granger and Malfoy and sat at it quietly, occasionally muttering comforting things to the two little girls.

"Good morning," Said Professor McGonagall, "Before we begin I will need to explain the rules to you,

For this task each and every family shall start at the same time, it'll be a race to the finish. When you re enter the room of requirement you will see that it is no longer your town but a labyrinth, much like the one in the triwizard tournament a few years ago. Don't worry, once the challenge is over the room of requirement will turn back into your little village. There will be many different mini challenges inside the maze and you must overcome them to continue, the first couple to get to the centre will receive five points, the second will receive three and the third will receive one. If at any point you wish to retire then send up red sparks. While inside the maze you must not fight with any other families. You may all proceed to the room of requirement," The students all left their tables and walked to their destination.

When everyone entered they gasped at the sight before them, the room was now a maze, but not any maze... An ice maze. Families were told to stand by their designated entrance and wait for the cannon to fire.

"Are you ready?" Asked Hermione, turning to her family. They all nodded and then the cannon blew. "Then let's go," Draco took Natalya's hand while Hermione took Amelia's. They knew they had some kind of advantage because they were only a family of four and they had reasonably old children. Ron and Pansy however had nine plus Pansy was pregnant, so there was very little chance of them winning. Blaise and Luna would do well as they hada nine year old son who was rather athletic. Anyway, Hermione and Draco ran as fast as they could as they wanted to win.

"Accio two broomsticks," Shouted Draco suddenly, stopping mid path. Hermione smiled at his stroke of genius and they clambered onto the broomsticks, putting their children in front of them and instructing them not to let go; the family then found themselves whizzing round corners at break neck speed. All of a sudden they came across a large bear like monster with a pale blue and white coat and fierce red eyes, the children whimpered and the parents stopped flying at once and just hovered in front of the beast.

"It's a yeti," Whispered Hermione.

"Oh yes, thank you, I didn't know!" Drawled Draco sarcastically.

"What do we do?" Said Hermione.

"Who dares cross my path?" Said the angry yeti, staring down at its victims. "I am rather hungry and I won't hesitate to eat you!" He roared.

"For a yeti, he speaks pretty good English," said Draco.

"This is not a joke Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, "If only I could remember that rhyme Hagrid taught us... Oh yes!

Being a yeti,

Is quite petty,

They get quite sweaty,

But they adore spaghetti! Yes! Accio Spaghetti!" Shouted Hermione, Draco gave her a 'are you actually going mad' look but as she caught the spaghetti which was flying towards her and offered it to the yeti who took it gleefully, she gave him a rather smug expression.

"Oh, the only taste better than humans is spaghetti, thank you, you may pass!" Said the yeti, patting them on the back as they flew off deeper into the maze.

"That was scary," Admitted Natalya as she clung on tighter to her Fathers jacket.

"Yes," Agreed Amelia. "Are we there yet Mummy?"

"Not yet pumpkin," Hermione said, not taking her eyes of the path as she was hardly the most experienced of flyers.

They flew peacefully for another half hour until they reached a dead end. They turned to go back but found that the way they had previously come from had been blocked by a huge snow covered boulder.

"Uh oh," Muttered Draco.

"What do we do?" Asked Hermione, feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"I have no idea, we're stuck," Sighed Draco, massaging his temples as if that would help his mind figure out the problem.

"Why don't you melt the wall?" Suggested Amelia.

"You are a genius Milly!" Chorused Draco and Hermione proudly. "Incendio!" A bright orange flame burst out form the tip of their wands and melted the ice wall almost instantly. They flew on...

"We haven't come across any red caps yet then?"Said Draco a few minutes later.

"They only prey on those lost, and we're not lost yet!" Informed Hermione. Suddenly she saw a flash of bright red hair and shouted, "Stoppp!" Luckily Draco stopped just in time so that he didn't hit the object Hermione obviously did not want him to hit.

"Merlin Malfoy! Are you trying to take my eye out?" Shouted Ginny Weasley.

"Argh, Weaselette, sorry!" Snickered Draco.

"You'd better be!" Warned Harry who was standing next to his fiancée, "How are you doing Hermione?"

"Not too bad thanks, yourself?"

"Well, I think we are almost at the centre, thank goodness for that!" Sighed Harry.

"Hello Milly and Talya," Murmured a boy who was standing behind his Mother.

"Urgh Daniel, go away!" Bit Amelia.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Snapped Ginny, "Don't let your child speak to Daniel like that!"

"Like what?" Said Draco innocently whilst he winked at his daughter.

"Like he is an inferior!"

"Well maybe he is!"

"Malfoy!" Snapped Hermione suddenly, turning on her partner, "Don't be mean, apologise Amelia!"

"Sorry Daniel," She murmured sulkily, looking at the ground.

"It's okay Milly!" Replied Daniel perkily, giving the girl his widest grin.

"Well, we better be going!" declared Harry, grabbing the hands of his two sons, leaving Ginny to lead his daughters. The family walked off grumpily.

"Malfoy!" Scolded Hermione when the other family disappeared.

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't do it again," Vowed Draco, although they both knew he probably would.

"Let's get going, we probably are quite near," Uttered Hermione.

It didn't take long for them to reach another obstacle. This time is was a rather decorative cupboard; Hermione recognised the creature instantly and prepared for the worst. "Close your eyes," She told her two children, they obeyed. She stared right at the cupboard as she saw the door open slowly, she turned around quickly and saw Draco sweating and panting. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"It's... an Empousa," He stuttered, staring at the vampiric demon that had a leg of bronze and a hoofed foot of a donkey. Empousas seduced men in order to feed on their flesh and blood.

"No, Malfoy it's a boggart!" But Hermione saw that Draco was paralyzed with fear so she jumped in front of the cupboard, in front of her she saw a tall, worn away looking woman who wore a long black dress and had wild black hair.

"I'm back!" It laughed.

"Riddikulus!" She chanted and saw the insane looking women turn into a fluffy black poodle. Hermione then ran over to the cupboard door and slammed it shut and the dog disappeared.

"Bellatrix," Said Draco, in astonishment, "Your boggart is my aunty..."

"Yes," Hermione said, she had turned pink from embarrassment.

"You must be a strong girl if you fear something that is dead," Acknowledged Draco.

"Or foolish," She added, "Let's go,"

They flew the rest of the way in silence and were relieved when they reached the middle. The family gave each other a big hug and they all whispered things like 'it's over, for now'.

"Well, we're third, not too bad," Stated Draco as he saw two other families around them. He was shocked to find out that one of the families was Rons.

"Actually you're second," Informed Ron. "We never finished, the red caps bit Pans,"

"Oh my goodness, is she okay?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, yeah, Madame Pomfreys got her,"

"Congratulations!" Said McGonagall as she moved over from the winning family (Neville's family believe it or not).

"Thank you headmistress," Said Hermione.

"If you go to the great hall, there is a surprise for you!" She said, motioning towards the doors which lead out of the room.

**A/N AHH! First day of school tomorrow *sad face*. Please review, it would make going back to school a bit more tolerable... I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE 183 REVIEWS, THIS IS INSANE! I know it is a lot to ask but do you think we could get it up to one hundred before I update? Thank yuo to all my lovely reviewers; you can have your muffins now **


	17. A cunning ruse!

**A/N- GAME: Guess how many famous song titles/lyrics I have put in this authors note, review with your answers: Hello! Omigod you guys! It's hard to say I'm sorry for not updating, please don't hate on me! It's because I've had the time of my life in London all week, I've been doing work experience in a law firm- When I grow up I want to be a barrister, I have wanted to be one since when I was a youngster! Work experience was in Canary Wharf, near Warwick Avenue! Anyway, today I couldn't go in because snow is falling all around me. Later I'm going to ride on down the hillside in a buggy I have made. Back to this story, this chapter, let's just say can you feel the love tonight? I promise to update wherever, whenever now so please review to motivate me, don't be saying that you shoulda, woulda, coulda reviewed because that don't impress me much - Every little review I get is magic, my life would suck without you! I just called to say I love you reviewers- Writing this fanfic is toxic, I'm going to have to face it I'm addicted to writing it, it makes me feel like I'm sitting in a hall of fame! Sorry, I'm dragging on; I always stay too long, so just do one thing read and review! Thank you! **

"I wonder what the surprise will be." Wondered Amelia Malfoy as the family of four walked alongside the Longbottoms and the Notts (Theo and his family had come third) on their way to the great hall to find their surprise.

"Probably a massive child eating snake!" taunted Wolfgang Nott, Wolfgang was the coolest kid in the little primary school in the room of requirement. He was the oldest, the sportiest and he took pride in making others feel scared or inferior. Amelia seemed to be the only one who could keep him in line.

"Don't _lie _Wolfie, you and I both know it isn't going to be anything scary! Besides, you're scaring Lance!" Said Amelia, flicking her long shiny hair behind her shoulder.

"Lance is not scared!" Shouted Wolfgang's younger brother Mortimer who was best friends with the Longbottom boy.

"Oh yes he is!" Snapped Lance's seven year old sister Isabella. "He's the biggest wimp I've ever known!"

"No he isn't!" Fired Mortimer.

"Yes he is,"

"No he-"

"Quieten down!" Shouted Hannah Abbott over the noise of the young children, "We're here!"

"Let's go in!" Decided Natalya bossily. Draco pushed in front of the children and opened the large doors; they walked in and at first noticed nothing but as they walked further down the hall they realised that sitting on a three legged stool was an old, weathered hat.

"A hat, we won a battle against a siren to win a hat!" Said Wolfgang unbelievably.

"That's not any old hat," Said Hannah, stepping closer to the stool and observing the ancient hat. "It's the sorting hat!"

"Do you think that we can sort our children?" Asked Romilda, as she was Nott's partner.

"I think so," Said Hermione.

"What does that mean mum?" Asked Natalya. The adults all looked at each other and Hermione began to explain...

"A long time ago there were four people, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They are the founders of the school we are standing in right now, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, the finest school on the planet. They all got along well until one day Salazar and Godric had a fight, Slytherin wished to be more selective about who was allowed into the school. He believed that only those who come from a magical lineage should be allowed to study magic, these people are called purebloods. So Slytherin was a house that allowed only purebloods, although now I believe a few half bloods have been allowed in as well. As well as this Slytherin house values determination, Gryffindor is the house which values bravery, Ravenclaw is the house which values intelligence while Hufflepuff values loyalty and friendship."

"What house were you in Daddy?" Asked Natalya, looking up at her Father.

"Slytherin," He said.

"Are you a pureblood then?" Questioned Amelia.

"Yes,"

"What about you, Mum?"

"I was in Gryffindor," She said, remembering that to their children they were meant to be too old to attend Hogwarts as they appeared to be 24. "Anyway, Romilda, do you want Mortimer and Wolfgang to go first?"

"Yes, okay then," Romilda smiled, she then told Wolfgang to sit on the stool.

"Ah," Sighed the hat, "Wolfgang Nott-Vane. Cunning and mischievous, I'm sure you know where you belong... Slytherin!" Theo smiled proudly at his son and ruffled his hair, Romilda wasn't overly happy but she was just glad that he wasn't in Hufflepuff. Mortimer then sat on the stool.

"Mortimer Nott-Vane," Said the hat, crinkly up the top of itself giving it a look which showed he was thinking, "Loyal and true, brave, cunning, what to do? What to do? I think it's going to have to be Gryffindor!" Theodore tried to hide his disappointment but ruffled his son's hair anyway, smiling down at him. Romilda grinned at the boy and gave him a small hug. Lance Longbottom sat on the chair next.

"A fascination with Herbology, like your father," The hat informed, "It's going to have to be Hufflepuff!" Neville smiled in relief and picked up his son and gave him a tight squeeze before giving him to his Mother. Next up: Isabella Longbottom.

"Cheeky little one!" Laughed the hat as he scanned her brain, "Plenty of guts and a fair brain if you want to use it, either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but with parents like yours, it's going to have to be GRYFFINDOR!" She hopped of the stool proudly and went over to her grinning parents.

"Your go Natalya," Said Draco, pushing his daughter lightly on the back. She turned round and smiled at him before plopping herself onto the seat.

"A Malfoy Granger child! I never thought I'd see the day!" Sniggered the hat, "Very much Daddy's little princess, with the trademark smirk and the platinum hair. But your intelligence and bite is much like that of your Mother's, you would never fail to lose an argument, unless of course it is against your sister, that's a tight match. You're a tricky one to sort Miss Natalya. But it's going to have to be Slytherin!" Draco clapped loudly and let Natalya run straight into his arms. Amelia looked at the sight jealously; she had always felt that her Father loved her sister more than herself.

"He loves you just as much Milly," Said her Mother, as if reading her thoughts, "Despite what house you'll be put into," Amelia smiled at her Mother and sat onto the chair.

"Amelia Malfoy!" Boomed the hat, "I haven't seen a mind like this since your Mother walked through those big doors all those years ago, however like your Father you have the long blonde hair and the smirk, but you also have the waves your Mother possesses. Not that I judge you on your looks, your brain makes me think you belong in... Ravenclaw!"

"Yes!" Screamed Draco. Amelia looked up at him in confusion, "I knew you wouldn't be a Slytherin, I knew from the day you were born you wouldn't be in there! I knew it would either be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I'm so glad it was Ravenclaw!" He informed as he let his daughter run into his arms just like how Natalya had done only a moment ago.

"Well done you two!" Hermione said as the twins gave her a cuddle too. "Now, how about this sleepover you wanted?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had been a slow week for Amelia and Natalya, although on Monday they had the excitement of telling everyone about their private sorting and their sleepover the rest of the week dragged by. After school they had been planning their sleepover; guest lists, sweets and gossip had all been arranged and now on Friday night they were both waiting anxiously by the door, waiting for their first guest to arrive. At seven pm their first guest arrived, Niamh Weasley-Parkinson, the oldest of Ron's children and the only one that was actually bearable in the eyes of Natalya and Amelia. She had short dark ginger hair which hung around her round freckled face. She had inherited her Mother's flat, wide nose but everything else about her was distinctly Weasley.

"Talya, Mils! Am I first?" Asked the nine year old girl to the two twins who were just a year younger than herself.

"Yep!" Said Amelia, "We thought you'd be last, Mum said that your Dad was never very punctual!" She giggled before giving her friend a quick hug.

"Oh, Mum and Dad were fighting again," Sighed Niamh, removing her coat and putting it in the shoe cupboard, "So Mum dropped me off early, she's just up the path actually, she can't move very first because she's pregnant, look there she is!" She said, pointing down the path to a tired looking Pansy using a fence to hobble towards the door of the manor.

"Nearly there darling!" Called out Pansy as she stopped to catch her breath. "Natalya could you get your Father for me?"

"Of course!" Shouted Natalya while she ran off to the gym where she knew her Father would be working out. She reappeared a moment later hand in hand with her Father, Amelia like before looked slightly jealous.

"Ah, Draco!" Gasped Pansy, "I just need a hand getting to your door, you have a very long path and I am very pregnant!" She said, holding out her hand so that Draco could lead her into the house.

"Right, run along girls, don't make too much noise tonight!" Ordered Draco so the girls ran upstairs into the girls' bedroom which they insisted on sharing despite plenty of spare bedrooms dotted around the house. "Right, Pans, do you want a cuppa?"

Pansy and Draco talked for a while before she attempted to walk back to her house, using Draco as a crutch. Her house was one of the smallest in the villages so it was on the other side of the village so by the time Draco had returned all of Natalya and Amelia's other guests had arrived, and so had Hermione. She had to work late so she came home about half seven. Anyway, the girls which had come to the sleepover were Nymph Weasley-Parkinson, Isabella Longbottom, Maggie Finch-Fletchley-Turpin who was the daughter of Justin and Lisa and had shoulder length jet black hair and olive skin, Catherine Bones-Cornfoot the daughter of Leanne and Stephen and had waist long light brown hair and pale skin and also Jen Thomas-Davis who was the daughter of Dean and Tracey and was a tall, dark skinned girl who had her hair in two fluffy pigtails. At school they were the 'cool' kids, the ones who had the latest fashion styles and the prettiest hair and everyone looked up to them because they were just too cool to be true... There were two other members of their group, but they were busy, their names were Holly and Vivienne Hopkins and they were identical twins with chocolate brown hair and tanned skin.

"So, what shall we do now?" Asked Catherine as she picked at the remainder of food left on her plate.

"Let's just talk," Replied Jen as she pulled her designer jumper over her head.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Amelia said suddenly, she had been quite quiet the whole evening so far and everyone could tell something was bothering her.

"You just did," Laughed Maggie, she was the joker of the group...

Amelia scowled at her before saying, "Are your parents together?" The question was aimed at the whole group, obviously with the exclusion of Natalya. Everyone nodded in confusion, although not all of the parents in the future project had fallen in love everyone's parents in this friendship group had.

"Oh, our parents aren't..." Sighed Natalya, shuffling a bit closer to her twin sister.

"They look like they are..." Isabella stated dumbly.

"They pretend they are, I don't think they even like each other,"

"Well, we should get them together!" Said Nymph, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Let's make a plan..."

**A/N- I propose a competition! Whoever can get the game in the first A/N right and posts a really funny review will get to be in my story, I'll PM the winner! **** PLEASE REVIEW **


	18. The parent trap!

**A/N – Congratulations to IllusiveButterfly you won my competition! Well done to Suchafangirl8998 coming in close second! So our new character shall be introduced... This chapter is the plan coming to life; it is a bit weird though :p**

"So, you're saying that Hannah can help us out?" Asked Amelia suspiciously.

"I promise you," Assured Cath, "She is amazing at this kind of stuff, she managed to get Nathan and Georgina together after all!"

"Let's send her a letter then," Maggie said, reaching for a notepad on the table. She then began scrawling the preposition onto the piece of paper, "Do you parents have an owl?"

"Yeah, Dad has an eagle owl, I'll go and get him," Said Natalya before rushing off upstairs to go and get Hades from their private Avery on the top floor of the house. She returned a moment late. "Be careful, he scratches,"

Maggie carefully attached the slip to the owl and sent him off to Hannah's house. The girls waited in silence until they got a reply. When they did get one Isabella read it out loud:

"Dear Cath, Maggie, Natalya, Amelia, Isabella and Nymph,

I will be over in ten minutes, my services cost two galleons an hour and I expect an extra five galleons on top of that if my plan succeeds. Thank you for using the Leigh Love Company.

Love,

Hannah Leigh, 9 years old, daughter of Gwyneth Leigh and Matt Daystrike"

Hannah Leigh arrived precisely when she said she would, she walked in the room with a big smile on her face and put her satchel bag down onto Amelia's bed. She then got out her flowery notebook with the words 'Hannah Leigh- Business Notebook' printed onto it she also got out her diamond encrusted pink fluffy pen and began scratching down notes. After this she tidied her dark blue blazer and pulled her curly brown hair out of her ponytail and sat on the floor with the rest of the girls, giving them her award-winning smile.

"So, I just need a briefing on what you want me to do," She said, preparing to take lots of notes.

"We're setting up my parents," Explained Natalya, "We need your help to get them together, we know you're good at that,"

"Of course I'm good, I have my own business," Cut in Hannah.

"Right, anyway," Continued Natalya, "We all agreed that my parents belong together,"

"Wonderful," Grinned Hannah, writing down notes like mad, "Tell me more about your parents,"

"My Mum, Hermione, likes to read, she works really hard and is a lawyer and my Dad, Draco, teaches at the pre-school, he likes to read too. They're both really nice and funny," Informed Amelia as she put her beautiful shiny hair up into a bun on the back of her head like she usually did whenever she was working.

"That's brill!" Hannah commented, "What are their interests?"

"Mum just likes books, Dad likes quidditch,"

"Okay, okay, I need to send a few letters, do you mind if I borrow your owl?" She asked, pointing to the brown owl, Hades who was obediently sitting on the window ledge.

"That's fine," Said Amelia.

Smiling, Hannah stood up and walked over to the desk and began writing out letters to people who could help her execute her plan. Being the creative, intelligent and confident young lady she was Hannah had already come up with a genius plan to earn her a fair amount of money and to get Malfoy and Granger together. Her bluey grey eyes reread the letter she had just written before she attached it to the patient owl.

"Right," She said, "Once I get a reply we can start our magic," She smiled at the group mischievously and they all giggled loudly at her.

"This is going to be so much fun, thank you for helping us Han," Said Natalya.

"It's what I do," Hannah Leigh replied smoothly. "Oh look, Hades is back already," Hannah walked over to the beautiful own and gave it a Knut before removing the letter from its beak. She opened the wax seal with the letters WWW printed onto it and read the letter. She smiled and gave the letter to Amelia and Natalya to read.

"Dear Hannah," They both read in unison to the rest of the young girls, "We have received your order and we will dispatch your order as soon as we can, it should arrive within the next hour. Just in case you have forgotten here is your order:

Jean-join juice

Temperature tablets

Kind regards,

George Weasley, Weasley Wizard Wheezes"

"So, what do we have to then?" Asked Isabella. The girls leaned in to Hannah as she explained her clever plan to the grinning girls, earning lots of 'oohs' and 'aahs' in the process. During this time the parcel full of the goodies arrived.

A couple of minutes later she said, "So do we all know what to do?" She asked when she saw all the girls nodding eagerly with excitement back at her she said, "Then let's begin!"

Isabella, Maggie, Catherine, Nymph and Hannah all walked into one of the big expensively decorated kitchens with the temperature tablets and the jean-join juice. Meanwhile Natalya and Amelia walked into the main lounge where their parents sat on opposite sofas reading books like they usually did on a Friday evening before they went to bed. The eight year olds walked in hand in hand wearing cheeky large grins on their faces, Draco was the first to notice their entrance and put his book down.

"What do you want?" He asked suspiciously, eyeing their beaming faces with distrust.

"We just wanted to give you two a hug," They chorused innocently, looking at their Mother (who had just put her book down) and their Father through batted eyelashes. Natalya and Amelia looked at each other and shared a subtle nod before they walked towards their parents. Natalya threw her arms around her Father and quickly yanked out a strand of hair in the process, Amelia did the same action with Hermione. "Bye," They said chirpily together before walking out holding the strands of hair.

They walked into the kitchen where the others were waiting and gave them the strands of hair.

"So, we just put it in the dough," Questioned Isabella, looking at Hannah.

"Break it in half, put Hermione's hair in one half and put Draco's in the other," She explained.

"Right, okay," Replied Isabella who had taken role of head chef. The group were making cookies with a twist, once eaten the intended victim (in this case Hermione and Draco) will suddenly feel 20 degrees warmer, so warm in act that they will need to take some of their clothes of... The only problem with this is that they can run outside or jump into the shower. This is where the next part of their plan comes into action; once they become really hot they will want a drink, which the girls will helpfully provide, except this drink will have jean-join juice in it meaning that their legs will get stuck to each other's and they will not be able to run away. They had to give it to Hannah; she was a very bright girl.

Half an hour later and everything was prepared. They had decided that Nymph should offer the cookies as she was seen as the most trustworthy and innocent of the group, so she proudly carried two plates of cookies into the lounge.

"We made some biscuits for you," She smiled showing all of her pearly white teeth with a few gaps from where her baby teeth had fallen out. Hermione and Draco smiled graciously at her and took the cookies and then Nymph hurried away.

"That's kind," Said Hermione shrugging as she bit into the biscuit, "They're really nice,"

"Oh, they are aren't then!" Draco replied in surprise. They munched contentedly on the biscuits for a while before Draco undid the top button on his shirt and exhaled deeply. "Is it just me or is it really hot in here?"

"I agree," Said Hermione, "rigentibus," She said, waving her wand to cool down the room.

"That didn't work," Snapped Draco.

"I don't know why it didn't?" Hermione murmured.

"Let me try, rigentibus!" But the room still stayed hot. They sat in their seats uncomfortably for about ten minutes, in this time sweat began to seep out of their pores and uncomfortable sweat patches formed on their clothes. Hermione used her book to fan her damp face and neck while Draco wiped his with a pillow.

All of a sudden Maggie walked in with two orange looking drinks, "In case you were thirsty," She explained before skipping away trying her best to look unsuspicious.

Without consideration Hermione and Draco leapt towards the chilled drinks and downed them without even realising that it tasted a little like burnt toast.

"That didn't help at all!" Sighed Hermione whilst rearranging herself on the sofa to find a cold spot.

"No!"

A moment later they both had the shock of their lives.

Hermione flung out of her sofa and flew towards where Draco was sitting, without having time to move away she landed right on top of him. She quickly rolled of him so she was lying next to him on the sofa. She caught her breath and tried to stand up off the seat, but to her mortification for some reason her legs were stuck on something. She looked down to where her legs were, they looked normal to her so she tried to move them again. They wouldn't budge.

"Get off my seat Granger!" Draco warned, his anger rising evident in his snappy voice.

"I can't they're stuck!"

He leant up and looked and her legs which were lying right next to and slightly on top of his own. He tried to remove his from under hers but found that they wouldn't budge, "I don't understand," He said, staring at their glued together legs.

"Nor do I, It's too hot to work out," She replied, she tied her hair up so it no longer stuck to her wet neck and forehead.

"What are we going to do?" He wondered aloud, "We can't move and it's too damn hot in here!" He started to sulk and tried to turn his face away from the girl lying next to him. They were quiet for a moment, silently sweating, until Draco said, "I can't bare this! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take my top off!" Without waiting for a reply he sat up and undid the buttons on his shirt before taking it off completely. Hermione sometimes saw Draco without a top on when it was warm in their room before they went to sleep but this was rarely more than a glimpse and usually it was in the dark. She, of course, had seen him naked because of that awkward moment a couple of weeks ago but even then she hadn't really had more than a glimpse. But now, being this close to his sweating body, it was hard _not_ to look at it. He stared at his chiselled chest which was moist from all the sweating.

"Please stop checking me out," He sniggered when he saw her gormless expression. She snapped her eyes up and glared at him, "If you're wondering how I became this fit, it's because I am a rather good quidditch player,"

"Shut up Malfoy, It is too hot, I'm not in the mood to put up with you arrogance!" Hermione bit back.

"Only because you know I can read you like a book," He taunted.

"Get over yourself! Why do you think you're so good looking?"

"Because I am!"

"Urgh! It's too hot in here!"  
"It's because I'm in the room!"

"Go away Malfoy!"

"I can't, remember, we're stuck together!"

"Urgh, that does it, it is too hot I need to take my top off!" Hermione sighed whilst Draco couldn't look more confused.

"What type of argument ends in a girl taking her top off?" He laughed, slightly flabbergasted.

"It's the heat that has provoked me, not you, you dolt!" She said as she lifted her t-shirt up over her head so that she was lying next to the topless boy with just her bra and jeans on.

"That was quite a brazen thing for you to do Granger," Admitted Draco, slightly surprised that she would actually take her top of in front of him.

"Like I said, it's the heat,"

Meanwhile, in the girls' room they were planning the next part of the plan...

"I forgot to tell you," Said Hannah, "After they get really hot they will get absolutely freezing again," She explained, "So, I thought that if someone could steal the tops which I am sure they would have taken off by now then they will need to use each other to keep warm," At this the other girls gave her a dubious look.

"That's a little disturbing Han," Said Natalya.

"I know," giggled Hannah, "But remember that I do this kind of this all the time and I have a 100 percent success rate!"

Although the girls had their doubts they agreed to Hannah's next part of the plan, the only problem was that they did not know how to steal the tops without being seen, this is where Nymph Weasley-Parkinson came up with a brilliant idea.

"My Dad was telling me about his adventures as a child, and he said that Harry Potter has an invisibility cloak, I bet I could ask him to borrow it, Uncle Harry loves me!" Said Nymph. The girls all nodded extremely eagerly so Nymph quickly ran to Harry's house which wasn't too far away from Draco and Hermione's manor.

Using her childish charms Nymph returned a while later with the rare cloak in her hands with the instructions to use it carefully. The group decided that Catherine should creep into the room to steal the tops as she was easily the smallest and the quietest. So, feeling like she was on some kind of wild adventure, she crawled into the room silently with the cloak sprawled over her. She looked up at Hermione and Draco, they seemed to be bickering about something and they were sweating like crazy so she presumed that they were still exceedingly hot rather than the opposite. She grabbed their tops quickly before speed crawling out of the room again.

"Did you hear something?" Draco asked suddenly, stopping mid fight.

"No, are you getting cooler?" She questioned.

"Yeah, that's a relief," He sighed, "Now we need to wait for our legs to separate."

"I hope that won't take long,"

"Okay, it's getting really cold now," Draco revealed, shivering slightly.

"I agree, what is wrong with this house!"

"I don't know, but I know I'm bloody freezing, where is my top?" He asked, whilst leaning over Hermione (getting rather close, mind you) to pick up his top from the floor where he had thrown it. He looked around the floor in dismay as obviously he could not find it.

"Granger, this isn't funny, give me back me top!" He ordered, looking at Hermione with annoyance.

"I don't have it, wait, where's mine?" She said in panic as she looked around the room for her missing top. "It's freezing, we might freeze," She said, exhaling deeply she saw her breath make a cloud above her mouth. She looked over to Draco and saw that his breath was doing the same, they were absolutely freezing. All the sweat which had come out of their body when it was hot had now frozen onto their skin and they were slowly turning blue. Draco turned to look at Hermione and stared at her dark blue lips and her quivering body, his primitive instinct to protect the Mother of his children kicked in and he threw his arms around her and pulled her frozen body towards his own. She didn't complain as she just looked up at him thankfully and hugged him back, tightly. She buried her head into his soft neck and he felt her breath tickle his pale, cold skin. They laid there and waited for the cold to stop... It did after half an hour. Once the room returned to normal temperature they pulled apart and realised that their legs had separated too, so that they could walk away from each other.

They both stood up and walked around the room smiling, they'd never realised how much they really needed their legs.

"Well that was sufficiently weird," Said Draco.

"Just a little, thank you for keeping me warm," She said awkwardly, giving him a shy smile.

"Well I couldn't just let you di-"

"I doubt I would've died, but thanks anyway, why do you think it happened?"

"I think our pesky children may have had something to do with it?" he said, pointing directly above him where the girls' bedroom was.

"I had a feeling," Hermione admitted before collapsing onto the sofa next to Draco. All of a sudden Hermione realised that she didn't have atop on and jumped up and covered her bare stomach with her arms, wearing an extremely sheepish expression.

"Haha," Chuckled Draco, "don't worry, I've seen it all now, just sit down. I was hugging onto it a moment ago," He reminded. Hermione considered sitting down and decided that it was the best option; after all she wasn't the only one in the room without a top on so she settled back down onto the sofa next to Draco again.

"You know, I'm really thankful for you keeping me warm," She said, looking into his eyes.

"You've already said that," He said, looking at her lips, "It was a pleasure,"

"I'm sure it was," She barely whispered, he was leaning forward.

**A/N Am I mean? Oh well :p Thank you so much, I can hardly believe that I'm 3 reviews away from 250! You guys rock! If you have any free time I advise you to read 'The Dance' by 'Travis the Dog' it's on my favourites, I have never read something so weird and downright hilarious! **


	19. Keeping up with the couples, again!

**A/N- I'm so glad you all seemed to enjoy the last chapter, when I posted it I was a bit nervous about it. Anyway, onto the next! Will Hermione and Draco kiss again, without having Draco having to shut her up? Who knows, I guess you'll have to read this chapter... Oh by the way, it's one of those chapters where you will get a little bit from each couple! **** I'm excited about you reading the Blaise and Luna bit! Please review **

\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Luna and Blaise**

"Why are we here Blaise?" Asked a suspicious Luna Lovegood as she stood with her boyfriend in the middle of the field just a little away from their mansion.

"You'll see," He replied simply. He lowered himself down and lay down on the dew dropped grass, staring at the night's sky. Luna lay down next to him and he took her dainty hand in his own, much larger one.

The field they were laying in was the very one where a couple of weeks ago Blaise was introduced to Luna the fairy, the same field where he expressed his love for Luna the human. The place was special to both of them, which is maybe why he decided to bring her on this particular night. They lay in silence, watching the stars above them disappear and reappear through the dotted clouds.

Luna decided to lay her head on Blaise's solid but warm chest and he began twirling her hair in his hands, marvelling on how soft it was and how she managed to grow it to such a length, it was the little things that he loved. Her quirkiness, the way in which she pointed out things which others overlooked, the way in which she could read him like no other and most of all, the way she could make him feel special when he knew he was far from it. The little things that no one else could seem to be able to do, which is maybe why he decided to bring her on this particular night.

After a while he pointed to the sky, telling her quietly and softly to watch it. She sent him a quick smile before turning her gaze from her beloved to the sky above her. It took her a moment to notice it, but once she did she was completely astounded. She could see a bright pink dot buzzing around the sky and she recognised it immediately, she waited patiently as she knew more lights would appear at any moment. They did. The sky was soon filled with bright dots in all the colours of the rainbow, the lights danced around the night making the black look light it was decorated with glitter. She gasped as the lights all grouped together and made pretty patterns, all her life she had wanted to witness the 'chanson rare de les lutins but they were so rare that she had accepted that she would never be lucky enough to see one.

"Chanson rare de les lutins," She whispered, astounded by the rare sight above her.

"I know," He whispered back.

"How did you do this?" Luna asked, not looking at him however as she could not pull her eyes away from the exceptional sight.

"I pulled a few strings, the mush fairies had connections," He laughed, he too was staring at the sky with pleasure.

"But, it's the chanson rare de les lutins!" She cried softly in disbelief, "It literally means the rare song of the pixies! They only occur once every seven years, for five minutes, in one place!"

"I know! The mush fairies convinced them to perform it here!" He said smugly. "It turns out fairy Luna was once engaged to the head pixie," He laughed at his little bit of magical creature gossip."

They carried on gazing until the very last pixie disappeared from their sight.

"That was truly magical," Whispered Luna in awe.

"There is another reason I brought you here tonight," Blaise said, standing up and pulling Luna up with him. She looked at him curiously and thought she saw a flicker of anxiety swash across his eyes. His hand seemed to be fumbling around his pocket shakily and he couldn't seem to keep his feet still, how bizarre, "My life has changed considerably since this project began. On our first day when I kissed you I had no idea why I did it, I suppose I had always admired you from afar for your bravery to be someone no one else was, or no one else could be. You interested me; you made me want to get to know you. And when we were paired together I was over the moon, funny because your name is Luna... Anyway, back to when I kissed you. I realised it felt right. From then on I continued to fall for you and your ways, admiration soon turned in to lust which then turned in to love. I love you Luna. I brought you back here for a reason, the place where I first declared my love for you. It seems only fitting that I should do this here," He bent down onto one knee and pulled out a leather box, he flipped it open revealing the most beautiful looking ring ever to be seen. The actual ring, made from platinum by the looks of it, had their names engraved on the inside and the ring was decorated with a large, but not overly large, round diamond with two Amethyst stones, her birthstones, either side of it. "Luna Lovegood, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She looked down at him and gave him the biggest smile she could give, "Of course," She said quietly, "Of course I will," She said a little louder before pouncing on him and hugging him tightly around the neck.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Padma and Greg**

"You want to write a book?" Padma said for the one hundredth time since Gregory mentioned the damn thing.

"Yeah," He grumbled, for the ninety-ninth time, "I need your help with it,"

"What about?"

"Food," He replied as if it were the most obvious answer, well it probably was the most obvious answer ever if you knew Gregory Goyle even a little bit.

"Umm, okay, what do I need to help you with?" She asked, joining Greg on the sofa where he was sitting, resembling a hippo which had just eaten too much, not much change there then.

"Spelling," He said unashamedly.

"Fair enough, what are you going to write about concerning food?"

Damn, he hadn't thought that far ahead. And now he was going to have to think of something on the spot, his brain is incapable of coming up with things on the spot! "Cake!" He blurted out; cake was the first thing that sprung into his mind.

"What about cake?"

Damn her and her impromptu questions! "ICING!" He shouted in a panic.

"You want to write a book about Icing?" She asked, raising one eyebrow, unconvinced by his answers.

Goyle regained his cool and swiftly replied, "Yeah, why not?"

"It's not a very... broad subject!"

"Uh yes it is!" He said, rolling his eyes at her lack of cake knowledge, "There's buttercream, snow-white buttercream, marshmallow fondant, ganache, chocolate ganache, cream cheese, peppermint cream cheese, royal icing, runny icing, roll out icing, there's a lot more, oh and my absolute favourite chocolate fudge icing, mmhmm!"

"That sounds so interesting," Admitted Padma, not a trace of sarcasm in her voice, "Can you teach me more about icing?"

"Of course I can, so there's..."

They spent the rest of the evening discussing and making different types of icing; they seemed to be getting on rather well and were enjoying each other's company. Their relationship was now less icy and now more icing (on the cake)

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Harry and Ginny**

"So I was thinking, pastel purple dresses for the bridesmaids," Said Ginny Weasley, pacing the kitchen with her fluffy notebook in her hand.

"Wait; is that light purple or dark purple?" Asked a very confused Harry Potter. Even defining a colour as light or dark was a hard thing for a man to do, let alone different shades and tones of a blasted colour.

"It's like my hair clip," She said, bending her head down so Harry could see the clip holding some of her hair away from her face.

"Ah, very nice," Commented Harry.

"So, I was thinking purple bellflowers and light pink roses for the bouquets," Ginny said, moving on to their next wedding topic on their carefully planned out agenda.

"Sounds lovely," Harry said, trying his hardest to keep his deteriorating enthusiasm alive.

"Brilliant," She beamed, unaware of his boredom, "That just leaves the venue, the grooms stuff, the stag and hen nights, the food, the entertainers and, of course, our honeymoon," She added with a wink.

"Right, can we do this tomorrow?" He asked, "I'm a bit tired,"

"That's fine," She said smiling down at her fiancée.

"How's the baby?"

"Good, I'm glad the aging potion didn't affect it," She commented as Harry nodded.

"I think we should find out the gender, I don't like calling it 'it',"

"You read my mind Harry," She laughed, "I'll let you do the honours,"

Harry got out his wand and hovered it over his soon-to-be-wife's stomach; he whispered a small incantation before his wand shot out a bright pink light.

"A girl," The chorused happily, before hugging each other very tightly indeed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hermione and Draco**

Hermione was having an internal battle. One half of her desperately wanted to kiss the willing man hovering above her lips. The other wanted to throw him off and awkwardly walk off to the kitchen. As his lips slowly moved forwards, so that they were merely a centimetre away from each other, she realised which side she wanted to win...

She let herself go for once and quickly brought her lips up to his pink, soft pair. He too seemed to have let go too as he kissed back eagerly, rolling round so that Hermione was now on top of his body. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for access, which of course she eagerly allowed. He smirked as he heard her quiet moan as he began working his other kind of magic. She kissed him back with all her might, using all the skills that she had learned during the years to good use. His hand ran through her velvety curls and her hands reached behind his neck. After a few minutes they ran out of breath.

"So, I guess they were right about that sexual tension," Smirked Draco whilst he place soft kisses along her neck and collarbone. He laughed when he heard her growl slightly in annoyance before she squealed at his brazen quick bite to her neck.

"The attractions purely physical," She said back, kissing his jaw line.

"So there's attraction now?"

"Can you deny it?"

"No,"

**A/N- I hope you somewhat enjoyed this, I'm not exactly amazing at writing kiss scenes :p More HP and GW to come as they are going to have their wedding soon! RW and PP will be mentioned again too, don't fret if you liked this pairing! Please review! Thank you to every single one of my reviewers! I can't believe I have 267! I love you guys immensely! **


	20. Effects of the parent trap

**A/N- So, I realise that a few of you may be a little confused... You thought you'd be getting chapter 22 but you're back to chapter 20. Well, whilst reading back over the story I realised that chapter 20 and 21 were absolutely terrible, reading them made me cringe and I thought to myself 'Your readers are so lovely to you and all you've done in the last five/six months is update really rubbishy chapters, they deserve better!' so I decided to delete chapters 20 and 21 and rewrite them! I hope this is better than they were before! Because I have been so mean this chapter is going to be extra long. Thank you all so so so much for all reviews, follows and favourites, they make me so so so happy! :D**

**By the way, in case you have forgotten with all this jumping around, the last chapter was the one where Luna and Blaise got engaged, Goyle started his book, Ginny talks about her pregnancy and Hermione and Draco finally kiss! **

Luna Lovegood could not stop staring at her finger, there seemed to be ladybird on it. After looking at it for a while she finally pushed it off her finger onto the window ledge in the kitchen; then she stood watching the tiny bug plod away. Her attention then turned to another one of her fingers, the one that had the beautiful amethyst and diamond ring on it, even looking at the stunning piece of jewellery sent little waves of joy and excitement into her warm heart. They had told Aaron a little bit earlier about his parent's engagement and he had been rather excited to say the least, in fact he had jumped around the room a lot before enveloping his parents in a humongous bear hug. Luna was distracted suddenly by a soft chuckle coming from behind her.

"Still admiring it are we?" Said her new fiancée who looked pleasantly amused at the blonde girl staring at the ring with a smile on her face.

"Of course," She giggled, finally tearing her eyes away to look at Blaise, who was just as beautiful as the ring, "Is it your Mothers?"

"Merlin, no!" Laughed Blaise, "My Mother has sold all of her engagement rings! If she had saved them our house would be overflowing with them,"

"Oh," Luna replied, looking a little confused. "Can I have a hug?" She asked randomly. Laughing slightly he happily hugged her, but whilst in her arms he froze.

"What?" Luna asked as she felt his arms become rigid around her body.

"My eyes..." He paused, "Are about to fall out," He let go of her body and span her round so she was facing the window, he pointed his arm towards the house next door, to the window of that house, a window that led into the living room of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's house.

"I knew it!" Luna shouted loudly, "I knew it and would anybody listen to me? Nope! I knew I could see the adorebees in their heads, I knew it!" Not even averting her eyes away from the couple making out on their sofa, not aware of prying eyes, she jumped up and down in the air flailing her arms around dramatically.

"Luna, I'm pretty sure Weaselette and I agreed with you," Blaise protested with a soft voice.

"Yes, but I was more certain of it! Let's go and congratulate them!" Without waiting for Blaise to reply she dragged him out of the house and ran to the front door of Hermione and Draco's manor. She knocked loudly on the door despite Blaise stating that they were probably a bit too busy to open the door and that Natalya and Amelia were already in bed.

To his surprise Natalya and Amelia did come to open the door, as well as all their friends who had popped around for their mischievous sleepover. Natalya opened the door and Blaise and Luna were welcomed by several big, toothy grins.

"Hi Aunty Luna and Uncle Blaise," Chimed Natalya and Amelia.

"Why do you two look suspicious?" Asked Blaise with one eyebrow arched. The two little Malfoy kids looked just like Draco when he was at the ripe age of eleven, with naughty little smiles which made it obvious they were up to something.

"Nothing Uncle Blaise," The twins said in chorus.

"Come on, we won't tell your parents," Pleaded Blaise, genuinely interested in what the twins were doing. With them having Hermione's brains and Draco's cunning he suspected that whatever they were scheming, it was probably rather devious.

"You'll see when you walk into the downstairs living room," Giggled Natalya. Luna and Blaise exchanged worried looks.

"You mean you're the ones who made Hermione and Draco kiss?" Luna asked, shocked.

"It was all the hard work of Hannah here," Amelia said, pushing Hannah out to the front of the group of girls. Hannah grinned widely.

"Well, that was unexpected, how on earth did you manage to do it?" Questioned Luna.

"With a lot of skill," Hannah answered with a hint of cheek in her voice. 'That girl will go places' Blaise thought to himself.

"Anyway, may we see your parents?" Blaise addressed to the twins, they happily nodded and moved out of the way of the door so that the newly engaged pair could enter. The girls then quickly ran upstairs in their bedroom, giggling loudly. Blaise and Luna exchanged quick amused looks as they briefly reminisced on what it was like to be young again, the reminiscing was short lived as they were both now very eager to burst in on a kissing Hermione and Draco. They quickly wandered off towards the living room; it took them a while because their house was literally a labyrinth. But soon they reached the room which they knew was the living room.

"Are you ready?" Luna asked, Blaise nodded certainly as a reply, "Then let's do this," The pair burst through the oak door dramatically and the pair snogging on the sofa shot apart faster than Hermione reading a book. Hermione and Draco stared, wide eyed, at the Italian and the weirdo both of them sporting very fetching magenta coloured skin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then?" Blaise asked with a teaspoon of malice in his voice... Well more like a ladle of malice. Hermione and Draco didn't even flinch, they were completely stuck in the same rigid and shocked position, neither of them not quite sure how to handle the situation. Draco was seriously considering obliviating the two of them then running away, but unfortunately his body was not functioning properly.

"It's purely physical," Hermione suddenly shouted out. Draco groaned loudly, out of context that sentence would sound really weird and ever so sexual.

"Physical is it? Good for you Draco," Blaise said, sending a suggestive wink Draco's way.

"No, I mean, gahh," Hermione groaned before letting her head sink into the palms of her hand.

Before anyone else could speak Ron Weasley burst into the room.

"Why do people keep on barging into my house?" Cried Draco noisily before letting out a loud and exaggerated sigh.

"Hermione, what's going on, why don't you and Malfoy have your tops on?"" Ron asked, confused.

After a long, awkward silence Luna finally answered for Hermione, "Hermione and Draco have been bitten by a flugiwidgit; Blaise and I were just applying cream to their bites," Luna explained in her usual wistful, but at this time convincing, manner. Ron, who at this moment looked tired beyond belief, accepted the strange story and decided not to push it anymore.

"Oh okay, just put your top back on ferret-face, nobody wants to be blinded by your fluorescent white chest" He said with a smug little grin on his face which clearly said 'Ha! I insulted you! Ha! I'm ginger and you're paler than me! Ha!', anyway he then turned to face Hermione, "Can I talk to you, in private?" Hermione nodded and lead the two of them into the kitchen, in the bright light of the kitchen she could now see him properly, his hair had acquired a nice layer of grease; somewhat resembling their late potions professors but a little more ginger, and his eyes were dim and shadowed. On top of this it looked like he hadn't shaved for a good while and his aroma was a little... musty... and not in a good way.

"Ronald!" She badgered, looking up and down his body with disapproving eyes.

"No, no, no, Hermione please don't go into some long rant about how important it is to take care of myself, I'm too tired!" He protested, predicting her speech.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Everything's changing!" He sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ginny and Harry are getting married, Ginny is having a real baby, we all have children and for Merlin's sake Goyle can read!" He sunk down in the chair and looked at his sweaty palms.

"Well, we won't have children forever," Said Hermione sadly, thinking about how different and sad her world will be when the project comes to a close and Natalya and Amelia have to be handed back, so to speak.

"That's the worst part, I love my children so much and I don't think I can live without them! Do you know if there is any way we can keep them?" Ron looked at her with sorrow in his eyes, to him Hermione was the one who would solve the puzzle and she would always provide an answer which would mean that things weren't so bad.

"I've been doing some extensive research in our library," She began, "But as far as I can see there is no way we can keep the children..."

"Oh," He said quietly, the last signs of hope leaving his eyes, "I thought that maybe it would all work out, like it usually does,"

"The only solution is to spend as much time with your nine children while they... Last," She said warmly, placing her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "One day you will have children again," She smiled but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes, if truth be told this conversation was making her rather melancholy.

"Thanks Mione," Said Ron, reflecting her half-hearted smile. "I think I'd better leave now, Pansy is probably wondering where I am,"

"It's alright Weasel," She said warmly. Ron's face contorted into a look of confusion and slight anger.

"What did you just call me?" He asked. Hermione looked confused for a moment as she replayed her last comment in her head, then he eyes widened and her jaw opened.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry; I don't even know what I just did!" She apologised quickly with deep frown lines marring her face.

"It's okay Hermione," Ron chuckled, patting her on the shoulder kindly, "You've just been around Malfoy too long," Before she could replied he made a swift exit leaving Hermione to ponder over what just happened.

Had she been around Malfoy too long? She couldn't start to pick up the language which had bothered her for her entire life, but she didn't even realise she called Ron that. What if she carried on subconsciously offending people? What if she turned into a girl version of Malfoy...? No, that was a bit extreme. But what if she began to accept his offending ways and not try to tell him off for it? Things had already changed between the pair of them, now she found him, dare she even think it, rather 'hot' whereas before she just found him merely 'aesthetically pleasing'. Sometimes she found his positively intelligent and ever so slightly funny. She shuddered. But what could she do? Detach herself from him! Yes, that would work! But what about their 'frenemies with benefits' thing they had going on? Well, it was only one kiss after all. Hmm, she was in a pickle.

After a few minutes of inner turmoil she came up with a half-baked solution. She would talk to Malfoy about the kiss and agree on a no strings attached contract (she had thought about writing this contract up but thought that it might scare him a little), but she would spend much more time with her friends to keep up her eloquent and unoffending ways. Simples! Alone in the kitchen, she smiled to herself and attempted to straighten her top but then remembered she wasn't wearing one. She then walked back into the living room where a now fully clothed Draco Malfoy was waiting with Luna and Blaise.

"Did you and Ronald have a good chat?" Luna asked as Hermione sat down on the sofa furthest away from Draco.

"Yes thank you," She replied.

"We have news," Said Blaise, rather bluntly.

"We're engaged," Luna said as she and Blaise broke into huge grins.

"You're what?" Shouted Draco and Hermione in chorus.

"Engaged! You silly-billys," Laughed Luna who seemed to think that the other pair hadn't heard her.

"Yes we heard Lovegood, but, really? Isn't it a bit soon?"

"It's never too soon when one is in love my friend," Blaise said in an extremely cheesy manner, he and Luna rubbed noses. Draco gagged.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Exclaimed Draco, looking at the sight of the two young adults illustrating their love to their friends.

Before anyone could reply Linda Ham, a lady who worked at the help desk of the town, walked in, unannounced. Draco groaned extremely loudly and mumbled something about how people should ask permission before walking into his home.

"The door was unlocked," Linda offered as some kind of excuse, she scanned the room and frowned at the topless Hermione. Hermione, turning bright red, reached over to where her top lay and slipped it on. "Good, anyway, I am here to tell you about the second challenge, Miss Lovegood and Mr Zabini I may as well tell you too, seeing as you are here. In two weeks time there will be a ball, named 'The Easter Feaster'. Stupid name if you ask me but Mr Figfencer does enjoy his rhymes,"

"Mr Figfencer?" Inquired Draco, cutting into Linda's speech.

"Yes; your boss, he is hosting a ball in two weeks, like I said before you _rudely _interrupted me. At midnight at the event the second challenge will begin. I can tell you nothing else about it other than it is Easter related. I'll be off now because, quite frankly, your company isn't exactly enthralling. Farewell."

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

"Minerva, what are you up to?" Asked the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Brilliant things, truly brilliant things," Chuckled Minerva McGonagall as she wrote in her notebook which she kept especially for the future project.

"I'm sure you are," Said the portrait warmly, "There is one thing I am slightly _hung up_ about though," He took a moment to snigger at his own joke, he did enjoy making portrait related jokes, "Aren't the students going to be slightly saddened that their children will be taken away from them?"

"Albus, my friend, when there's a will, there's a way. And there may be a way."


End file.
